


30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Eruriren - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, Footjob, Frottage, Grinding, Half-Dressed, Lap-Dancing, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, Whipping, With food, and a partridge in a pear tree, clothed getting off, doggy-style, merry fuckin christmas you filthy animals, three weird AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the war on the Titans is temporarily paused so everyone can have scads of sex</p><p>mostly levi eren and erwin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Cuddles (Eruriren)

**Author's Note:**

> i was trying to figure out which pairing i wanted to do this for when i just decided "fuck it buttholes, i'll do them all"

During the initial moments of awakening, Eren was rather confused to notice that his surroundings had drastically changed. The pillow under his head was fluffy and smelled clean. There was a thick blanket covering him in addition to soft sheets. The mattress was just that, a mattress, instead of a straw-stuffed flea-ridden pallet. It was so comfortable and he was  _so_ warm.

He was also naked, and his eyes shot open in alarm only to see nothing but a broad expanse of tanned skin that rose and fell with each breath,

He stared at it, disoriented for a second, then remembered.  This wasn't the dungeon.  This was the Commander's quarters.  And this was the Commander sleeping next to him, looking relaxed for once, snoring softly and equally nude.  Eren took the opportunity to study the man's face while he slept.  He wanted to remember this later, remember that the Commander was still just a human. Eren hesitantly reached out his hand and brushed his fingertips down Erwin's chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart.  His ear had been pressed to that heartbeat last night, Erwin holding him as he'd been slowly fingered open...

Which reminded him.  He wasn't alone in Erwin's bed, and he turned over to run his eyes over the Lance Corporal, just as naked as he, frowning and mumbling to himself in his sleep.

Eren hesitated briefly before scooting away from Erwin to throw an arm protectively around Levi's shoulders.  Grey eyes opened a sliver and Eren wondered if he'd gone too far, maybe Levi doesn't do cuddling, but Levi only sighed and closed his eyes, shifting ever-so-slightly closer to Eren, who couldn't keep the grin from spreading across his face.

At that point, Erwin decided to quit feigning sleep and tugged Eren away from Levi until they were chest-to-back.  An arm was slung over his waist, and Erwin's chin nestled comfortably atop Eren's head.

The sudden loss of warmth made Levi scowl and lift his head to shoot a sleepy glare at Erwin before inching himself closer until his body was tucked perfectly against Eren, who figured he made a great personal heater for his two superiors.

Contentment washed over him, leaving no room for any shame.  What was there to be ashamed of?  Two of his most admired heroes had been vunerable with him, intimate with him.  If anything, he felt a little bit of pride. 

But he wasn't sure if he should allow the affectionate feelings bubbling up inside him to stay or not.   Both men  _were_ his superiors after all, and that would cause some serious shit to go down, Titan shifting abilities or not.  

But he didn't see the point in ruining the present by worrying about the future.  Living this life, you learned to embrace every single moment given to you, especially moments like these.  Right now he was safe and warm and satisfied, not really caring that the call for wake-up would be sounding soon.  Because in this moment, he dared to believe he was loved.


	2. Naked Kisses (Eruriren)

Levi wasn't one for morning kisses directly after waking up, but no matter how many times he repeated himself, Erwin still ignored him.  The blond had leaned over Eren's dozing form and planted a kiss right on Levi's lips, then had the audacity to say "Good morning."

"Your breath smells like a rimjob gone horribly wrong."  Levi complained, shoving the Commander's stubbly face away.  Erwin merely gave Levi a smile and bent to his head to kiss Eren's temple.  The boy opened his eyes and offered Erwin a shy smile.

"You're welcome to stay for a private breakfast with us if you wish." Erwin murmured quietly, stroking his hand up from Eren's hipbone, skittering across his ribs, then back down again.  The sensation was pleasant bordering on ticklish, and goosebumps prickled on Eren's arms. "I guarantee it will be better fare than what your peers are having."

"Yeah, if you like raisins." Levi mumbled sleepily.  "Fuck's sake Erwin, go chew some goddamn mint leaves, your breath reeks."

"You're no better sir." Eren piped up, then instantly regretted it when Levi wiggled around to heavily side-eye him.  But the Corporal only huffed a sigh through his nose and sat up, reaching for the nightstand.  The young cadet's eyes were instantly drawn to the vicious-looking bite mark on his neck that Eren vaguely remembered making when Erwin first pushed inside him last night.  It was surrounded by lesser bruises, and as Levi's body twisted Eren caught sight of long red scratches clawed down his back.

Levi turned around, holding a small box, and Eren almost,  _almost_ looked away, but he didn't. He let Levi see him staring at his body, and the corners of Levi's mouth twitched upwards.  Eren didn't know how lonog that would've gone on if Erwin hadn't gently took hold of his chin to turn his head and dab their lips together.

"Don't get into too much trouble while I prepare breakfast." He said after pulling away.  Eren could only gape as Erwin got out of bed and walked across the room to a cupboard, still naked, and Eren's eyes were definitely  _not_ drawn to that firm behind, nope, no sir.

A minute later he was broken out of his ass-induced trance by Levi poking a few leaves at his lips."

"Chew them and I  _might_ consider kissing you.  After you spit them out, of course."

Eren eagerly obeyed, chewing the leaves as fast as he could to wash the bad taste of morning breath out of his mouth.  Eventually, he and Levi leave the warmth of the bed to spit and rinse their mouths in the bathroom. Eren goes to find his underwear, since he's not as shameless as his two superiors, but the moment he has them on, thick arms wrapped around his torso and lips nibbled at his neck.  Eren let out a startled noise, which made Levi chuckle slightly and continue kissing his shoulders, his stubble scratching over Eren's skin.

"Breakfast is ready." Erwin called out, an amused tone in his voice.  Levi's fingertips danced dangerously close to the waistbands of Eren's boxers, then the other man was gone.  Eren surpressed a groan and went to follow him to the table.

"Cinnamon bread with raisins." Levi said as they sat down.  "How disgusting. What makes this a luxury food item, I'll never know."

"Just pick them out like you usually do Levi." Erwin chided him as he poured tea.

Levi made a disgruntled noise but set about to delicately plucking out the offending fruit and placing them in a neat little pile to the side.  Erwin left to clean his own mouth, and returned quickly to join them.  When they're done, Levi cleaned the dishes and made the bed while Erwin cornered Eren to engage in an impromptu make-out session that had the cadet whimpering for more in seconds.  Levi was all too happy to oblige when he was done, elbowing Erwin out of the way for his turn and the two proceeded to take turns kissing Eren senseless until he's red in the face and gasping for air, his poor teenage brain overwhelmed by hormones.

If only all his mornings started out like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should probably say that this entire thing isnt going to be one giant eruriren clusterfuck, but will alternate (in no order whatsoever) between all the pairings with these three. And it will mainly be set in the canonverse with the exception of like, three or four that need to take place in a modern au otherwise it wouldn't work. 
> 
> Only two Aus i came up with though, and both are very stupid but i find them to be very amusing. We'll burn those bridges when we come to them.


	3. First Time (Riren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i refuse to explain the exact circumstances that led to the three of them doin the do together. that requires too much effort, and i am but a mere smut-writer

It had been Levi and Erwin before they invited Eren to join them, but even before the three of them had gotten together, it was just Levi and Eren.  He'd been slightly intimidated by the thought of not one but  _two_ of Humanity's saviors being so close with him, so Erwin had stepped back and allowed Levi to slowly ease the boy into their new relationship, promising he would do nothing until Eren felt comfortable with it.

And slowly, Eren was warming up to the idea.  Given moer time, he'd eventually agree.  But for now, he was fine with just Levi being with him at night.  Just Levi touching him, fingers dancing over sensitive areas of his body, teasing his nipples into stiff peaks and toying with the trail of hair that disappeared into his underwear.  Just Levi kissing his lips, his necks, shoulders and continuing down, breath tickling and teeth biting.  Just Levi's voice asking him in gentle tones if he was alright with what was being done, just Levi's eyes boring into his own, Just Levi's name falling from his mouth.

"Levi!" He gasped, high and sweet.  Levi looked up from his place between Eren's legs with an expression of faint amusement.

"There?"  He prompted, rubbing the pads of his middle and ring fingers over the bump of Eren's prostate.  God, he was beautiful like this, propped up on his elbows with his head thrown back, chest heaving and legs carelessly spread wide for Levi.  All for Levi.  And his cute little cock rising up from a thatch of wiry hair, flushed red and leaking was...mouth-watering. Levi leaned in and teased the slit with small flicks of his tongue as he continued to prep Eren.

"Ah-again!" Eren breathlessly demanded. "Please,  _please,_ Levi it feels so good!"

Levi could hardly deny him, not when he himself was painfully hard and occasionally dipping his hips down to rub against the mattress for some relief.  He slid his body against Eren's as he withdrew his fingers and dragged himself upwards to kiss the him.  Eren's legs immediately wrapped around his waist and squeezed tightly.  Levi smiled as he kissed Eren, decided to be generous, rolling his hips so their cocks were grinding against each other, which caused Eren to make this little  _whine,_ a delicious noise that Levi echoed.

"Are you ready?" Levi asked when Eren pulled away to breath.  The brunet was silent, aside from his heavy breathing, his eyes closed. "Eren?" Levi repeated, cupping his face and rubbing his thumb over chapped lips.

"Yeah." Eren exhaled. "Yeah, just...just gimme a second." Green eyes cracked open to peer at him through thick lashes. Levi kissed his nose and nodded, before moving his lips to press against Eren's forehead while he waited.  After a minute or two, Eren gave a shuddery exhale and a firm "Okay".

"It shouldn't hurt, alright?" Levi instructed, reaching his hand down between them to guide his cock to Eren's hole.  "If it does,  _tell me."_

"Uh-huh."  Eren bit his lip and gripped Levi's bicep to ground himself.

"I'm serious Eren.  I don't give a shit about your freaky-ass healing powers, if it hurts, fucking tell me. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Eren rasped immediately.  He was good at following orders; Levi trusted him to obey this one with as much conviction as one given during battle.

"And if you want to stop at anytime, let me know. We'll stick to what you're comfortable with."

"Yes sir."

"Good."

Figuring there was nothing more to be said, Levi nudged his cock in between Eren's spread cheeks, sucking his bottom lip in to bit it as the head came to rest on the slick, scorching entrance of Eren's body.  He penetrated the boy slowly, smoothly, in one fluid thrust.

Levi couldn't help it. He moaned, a deep rumbling in his chest at the indescribable perfection of Eren's hot walls spreading for him and gripping him so  _exquisitely._  Eren answered him with a moan of his own that started low but rose in pitch as Levi slid deeper inside.

"Are you okay?" Levi gritted out through clenched teeth.  He couldn't afford to lose control here, Eren wasn't Erwin, and this was his first time.  God knows he wanted to fuck the kid senseless but  _not now._

" _Yes...."_ Eren hissed, arching his back and scratching Levi's skin as he flexed his fingers. Somewhere behing him Levi heard the knuckles of Eren's toes crack as the boy writhed underneath him. " 'M fine.  Move."

"You sure?"  No one would ever accuse Levi of being an inconsiderate lover.

"Yeah.  Please sir, wanna come, wanna...wanna make you come..."

Levi regarded the him quietly for a moment, taking in his red cheeks and kiss-swollen lips, pupils blown with lust and unadulterated adoration for the man above him, inside of him.

"Say my name." Levi said, pulling out.  Pushing back in, turning Eren's utterance of his name into a filthy moan.  He continued that rhythm until Eren could only cry out wordlessly, emitting hiccuppy little moans with every thrust delivered straight to his sweet spot.  He was loud enough to drown out Levi;s low grunts until the older man bent his head to Eren's ear and began relaying a steady stream of soft praises.

"Look at you, taking me so well.  You're so goddamn perfect Eren, don't let anyone tell you anything else.  You feel so good Eren, so good for me, you're gonna make me come, would you like that?  Knowing it was you, all your doing? Fuck, Eren, I'm so close, I'm gonna--"

But Eren comes first with a whimper,  biting  down on Levi's shoulder and shuddering as his cock spurt cum onto Levi's stomach.  His insides seized up with the aftershocks of his orgasm, clamping down on Levi, inviting him to fill Eren up.  Levi swore as his hips bucked frantically into Eren's convulsing body and he comes with Eren's name on his lips, shooting deep inside the boy, his pelvis jerking forward of its own accord.  Eren's legs locked in place around Levi's waist, impossibly strong for a moment, then relaxing and dropping to splay open just as lewdly as before.

"I can't...feel my legs..." Eren panted.  Levi touched his forehead to Eren's and smiled imperceptibly.

"Looks like i did my job then." He murmured. Eren grinned back and surged upwards to kiss him again, his hands carding through Levi's hair.

"I kind of wonder," Eren began as Levi kissed his cheek, "If I'm this exhausted after just one round with you, how the hell am I going to keep up when Erwin joins us?"

Lust twisted in Levi's gut, though he let no sign of it show.

"I'll train you." He replied simply.  "I actually find pleasure to be a much better motivator than pain, wouldn't you say?"

He took Eren's enthusiastic kissing to be a more than adequate response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up is commander handsome jerkin it can i get a hell yeah/ woo woo/ exclamatory adjective of your choosing


	4. Masturbation (Erwin + Implied Eruriren)  (It's Not Implied It Just Straight Up Slaps You In The Face)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for someone who claimed this wouldn't be a "giant eruriren clusterfuck" im sure making a lot of fills with it
> 
> not that you guys are complaining

It was widely known that Erwin's self-control was impeccable.  But only a few were privy to the knowledge that when it broke, it  _shattered._  He was only human after all.

In a tiny corner of his mind, he wondered what the people would think if they saw him spread-eagle and nude on his bed.  Holding one of Levi's cravats over his nose and mouth with one hand and rapidly jerking himself off with the other.  But the thought was forgotten, whisked away by the scent of sweat clinging to the cravat as Erwin inhaled deeply, and exhaled a loud moan, tightening his fist around his cockhead, loosening it as he dragged his hand down.

He usually thought of Levi when he did this, since Levi was the only person he'd actually get to fulfill his fantasies with. And  _oh,_ did Levi fulfill them.  Often several times a night when they got the chance to be alone.

Lately though, someone else was joining him in Erwin's fantasies, and no matter how hard he tried to will the thoughts away (which admittedly, wasn't very), they always returned.  Images of one Eren Jaeger beneath him, above him, next to him.  HIs bare skin sliding against Erwin's as they touched each other, his soft sighs of pleasure barely audible over the rustle of the sheets.  His eyes, always so fiery with some sort of emotion, glimmering with tears as he struggled to breath around the cock in his mouth.

How would he sound, utterly wrecked and wanting Erwin so desperately?  Would he cry in frustration as his body was repeatedly coaxed to the brink of release and repeatedly denied, time and time again?

Alongside Levi, the two would doubtlessly make a force to be reckoned with.  Levi could teach Eren how Erwin liked to be touched and sucked, where it was acceptable to leave bruises and bites, how hard to pull his hair.  

More pre-come spurt out, aiding the glide of his hand over strained skin as Erwin lost himself to a mixture of memories and imaginings.  A juxtaposition of Levi's pale hands on Eren's tanned skin, guiding his hips down to sit on Erwin's cock.  Eren and Levi mouthing at his erection, one suckling at the tip, the other lapping at the base, one gaze steely-grey with a hint of amusement, the other emerald green and unsure, but full of determination nonetheless.

Erwin slowed his strokes but tightened his fist again, inhaling shakily through his nose.  Would he, if they were to blindfold him, be able to tell which mouth belonged to who?  Would Eren's mouth feel the same as Levi's, perhaps fractionally hotter?  Or would it be a searing wet heat he could easily distinguish?

In his mind's eye, he saw both Levi and Eren taking turns licking the pre-come from his slit, messily kissing with his cock trapped between two pairs of red lips glistening with saliva and pre.  Levi in real life wasn't particularily noisy when he blew Erwin, but the fantasy Levi was making all sorts of lovely noises as he tongue-fucked Eren's mouth, mingling with the moans Eren himself gave.

The fantasy was so perfect and combined with Levi's scent that Erwin was unable to surpress the lusty groan that ripped from his throat as he came, his body tensing and jerking, teeth biting into the meat of his thumb through the cloth,  _tasting the salt of Levi's sweat in the fabric._

Panting raggedly, he let the cravat flutter off his face to the side as he dragged his hand up through the mess on his abdomen, pondering which of the two would be more enthusiastic in cleaning him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up is Eruri and blowjobs if my memory serves me correctly. y'all wont be seeing eruriren again until day 8 in one of those stupid aus i mentioned earlier.
> 
> ALSO i will try to update between 6-9pm (sexual innuendo surprisingly unintended. freud is not surprised) (but you guys probably arent believing me) in the central time zone, so figure out when to watch for updates by yourself i dont do math


	5. Blowjobs + Face Fucking (Eruri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like levi getting his face fucked what can i say ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> kinda bdsm-ish? i need to do more research so i'm prepared for day 11. lil bit of breathplay

Levi was slightly irritated by the fact he had a thing for big men who could easily toss him around in the bedroom.  Bad enough he was Humanity's Strongest at five foot three.  But with Erwin kneeling over him, straddling his shoulders and completely naked while Levi lay helpless and fully clothed on the couch underneath him, he honestly could not be bothered to work up any annoyance.  Besides, it had been him who approached Erwin with this request.

"You remember what we agreed on to stop?"  Erwin asked, gently scratching circles into Levi's scalp. 

"Yeah."  He replied, eyes trained on Erwin's cock.  It hung in the air mere centimeters from his mouth, thick and heavy with one pearly drop of pre-come clinging to the slit and Levi swore he could see the veins throbbing with blood.

He wasn't nervous per se, more apprehensive since people weren't supposed to actually  _like_ gagging on things to the point of passing out.  But damn if the sight didn't make his mouth water, let alone the thought of what would be happening in a few short seconds.

"I'll hit your left side three times if it becomes too much." He continued, letting his mouth hang open to breath hotly over the head, relishing the sudden grip of his hair and Erwin's intake of breath.  His lips closed and curled into a smirk.

"Good boy." Erwin said approvingly, which reminded Levi of yet  _another_ kink he was irritated by, but before he could fire off a scathing remark to Erwin, the Commander was prodding his cock at Levi's thin lips.  So he took a deep breath because god knows when he'd get the chance again and opened his mouth to swallow Erwin down until his nose was buried in the tangle of springy blonde hair at the base.

Levi's hands immediately flew to grab Erwin's hipbones as he glanced up at his superior, knowing full well he looked good sucking cock and how Erwin loved it when Levi watched him.  Though this was more for Levi than Erwin, he couldn't help but indulge the other man now and then.

He was brought back to reality by the feel of Erwin's cock sliding against his tongue and out of his mouth to rest on his chin.  He wanted it back, wanted to taste everything he could, but a little stubbornness never hurt anyone. So he merely closed his lips around it in a kiss and blinked slowly up at Erwin as he laid his head back and swiped up the pre-come that had dribbled out with his tongue.

"Are you ready?"

A ghost of a smile flickered across Levi's face as he shifted in order to draw Erwin's cockhead into his mouth again and suck as hard as he could.  Erwin swore and pulled Levi's head into his groin, finally beginning what Levi wanted.  He rocked his hips into Levi's face, forcing his cock down his tight throat, cradling the other man's head in his hands so Levi could back off or turn away.  Calloused thumbs rubbed over Levi's cheeks as he struggled to breath and let out short aborted moans.

After watching him carefully for a few seconds to see how he handled it, Erwin tilted his head back and let the pleasure flow through his body, sighing out a "God, Levi" as he leisurely snapped his hips in and out of that wonderful mouth.  He fucked Levi's face with an almost brutal force, uncaring to the choked moans and half-gasps Levi made every time his length slid out, but always aware of the hand on his left side.  Nails dug in to the point of breaking skin and scrabbled up and down the backs of Erwin's thighs but Levi did nothing to indicate he wanted to stop.

So Erwin continued.  Levi's legs thrashed about wildly behind him, pushing up on the balls of his feet to lift his hips off the couch cushions in a vain attempt to relieve the aching pressure of his denim-trapped erection.  Erwin growled in warning and slammed Levi back down to a prone position with his weight.  Levi whimpered; he was really getting off on this, wasn't he?  Erwin felt pleased Levi was comfortable enough to be so helpless with him in private.

A cut-off groan of his name caused Erwin to look down. His heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat at the sight.  Levi's face was flushed a deep red, wet with tears, saliva and Erwin's pre. One eye was clenched shut while the other looked up at him imploringly.

Hands squeezed his ass, inching him in deeper with every thrust but no hits were delivered.

Levi moaned faintly, barely audible over the slick sounds of Erwin's cock entering and exiting his mouth.  His lungs were screaming with the need for a proper breath, he was fighting back a gagging cough and deeply-colored spots danced in his vision.  His instincts told him  _stop, this is enough_ but he could his breath longer than this and he was so  _so_ close, just a few more seconds couldn't hurt.

His eyes ran up Erwin's body following the trail of hair up to his navel, watching his abs flex with each thrust, traced the path of a drop of sweat down Erwin's defined pectoral muscles, observed the bobbing of his Adam's apple as Erwin swallowed and looked down at him with a smile on his face that was too tender for this particular scenario. So Levi closed his eyes, focussing on his inability to breath, the pain of his hair being tugged, the small relief brought by rubbing his thighs together, his erection straining as painfully as his lungs.  His hand fell off Erwin's right hip to palm himself through his pants, too roughly, but then again everything about this was too rough and it felt  _divine._  He hummed his pleasure around Erwin's girth, listened to the blonde echo, and winced as Erwin  _yanked_ him forward as he came, shooting his cum down Levi's throat.

And suddenly Levi could breath again and he coughed violently, almost wretching, into his elbow.  He continued to cough even as his arm was pulled away from his face, a glass was pressed into his lips and he spluttered around the water as it poured into his mouth, washing away Erwin's cum.  Eventually he calmed himself down and drank with trouble.

"Good?" Erwin asked, running his fingers through Levi's hair.

"Yeah..." Levi said dazedly, a trance that was broken as Erwin situated himself between his legs to free his erection - _fucking finally-_ and push his knees up to his shoulders, holding him down and gently bringing him to an amazing climax with his mouth.  He rubbed soothing circles into Levi's thighs as he gasped and whined, and when he was done, Erwin swallowed every last drop.

 _Goddamn_ was Levi's only thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me how i am doing so far i'm worried that with so much porn it will all start to sound the same


	6. Clothed Getting Off (Riren & Implied Eruriren) ( It's Really More Of A Gentle Caress This Time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said there wouldnt be any more eruriren until chapter 8 well i lied that's what you get for trusting someone on the internet
> 
> ugh i just did not want to write anything today here take this

_Ask Levi to give you a lapdance,_ Erwin said.

 _It'll be fun,_ he said.

 _You'll love it,_ he said.

To be fair, he wasn't wrong.  Eren just wished he'd been given more warning about...well, everything really.

Levi began by ordering Eren to sit in a chair and stay put, while he walked away to lock the door.  He stood with his back to Eren for a few seconds, causing him to shift nervously in the seat.

"...Sir?" Eren asked hesitantly.  Levi glanced sharply over his shoulder at Eren, and the  _look_ in his eyes made Eren's dick give a powerful twitch in his pants.

It only got worse from there.

Gone was the strict, unrelenting Corporal he knew.  Here in front of him was another creature entirely, approaching him with all the fluid, sinewy grace of a predator, eyes dark with hunger.  Eren gulped and sat up straight, his heart beating wildly as Levi undid his cravat with measured movementand a lick to the corner of his mouth before sliding into Eren's lap like he belonged there.  Levi looped the cloth around Eren's neck to bring him in for a kiss that Levi pulled away from at the last second, in favor of shooting him a coy glance and swiveling his hips across Erwin's stiffening cock.

"You and Erwin have been talking I see."  He said casually, threading strands of Eren's hair between his fingers. 

"Yeah..." Eren breathed, utterly absorbed in how perfectly Levi's back bowed under his roaming hands.  He could smell him, soap and black tea with a hint of the pine wood he'd been chopping earlier.

"I don't mind." Levi continued, beginning to minutely bounce up and down.  Eren groaned, hands dropping down to cup Levi's ass through his pants, which earned him a nice little gasp and a harsh grind of his hips.

"You like seeing me squirm in your lap, don't you? _Eren..."_ He ended the statement with a scrape of his teeth over the shell of Eren's ear.

Oh fuck, not the dirty talk.  Eren could only shiver and nod helplessly, squeezing the flesh in his palms.  The Captain arched away from him, bracing his hands on Eren's knees to rub against him more firmly.  Eren never thought he'd use the word "sultry" to describe Humanity's strongest, but there he was.  Writhing in Eren's lap, biting his lower lip, staring him down with a hooded, heated gaze.

 _God_ did Eren want him.  And he  _knew_ Levi wanted him too because  _holy shit_ he could feel the other man's cock growing in his trousers as Levi rutted and bounced, cupping Eren's facein his hands to dab their lips together tenderly.

And then it was gone, Levi sliding off his lap to turn around to straddle him and grind his ass properly on Eren.  Soft noises fell from the brunet's mouth as Levi rocked their bodies together slowly, sensually.  He nipped at Levi's neck as he ran his hands under Levi's shirt, feeling the soft skin stretching over solid muscle, marred by the occasional scar.  Levi twisted his head back for a kiss, tongue tracing Eren's lips in a request to enter, a request Eren was swift to grant.  The hand not tangled in Eren's hair moved over one of Eren's hands, and guided it between his legs.  Eren massaged Levi's erection with small circles of his palm, delighting in the quiet moan Levi gave.

He never wanted it to end.

Levi came first, his body stiffening and bending as he came in his pants, warm liquid seeping through the fabric.  Eren shuddered at the feel and hugged Levi close as he rode the waves of pleasure, his own orgasm taking him by surprise when Levi gave a particularily luxurious roll of his hips.

"I told you he was good at this." Erwin spoke up, startling the two.  They'd forgotten he'd been there the entire time watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up is half-dressed eruri!


	7. Half-Dressed (Eruri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to sex bomb by tom jones and hall om mig by nanne gronvall for coming right after each other when i put my ipod on shuffle
> 
> slight leg/stocking fetish and erwin in glasses

Erwin knew he was going to be late for his meeting with Pixis when Levi emerged fresh from the shower wearing Erwin's shirt and a pair of knee-high socks.  He watched Levi walk cross the room, toweling his hair, to sit down -rather primly- on the bed.

"I know what you're doing, Levi."  Erwin told him, staring at Levi over the rims of his reading glasses.  Levi deigned to look at him, almost haughtily.

"Drying my hair? Very observant of you Erwin."

Erwin closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I don't have time for this." He stated, pushing his glasses up into his hair so he could pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Mm-hmm.  Tell me, did it ever occur to you that not everything I do is to get your attention?"

Erwin might have believed him if he hadn't opened his eyes to see Levi choose that exact moment to raise a leg into the air and idly pluck at the sock to keep it from falling down, granting Erwin an  _astounding_ view given that Levi wasn't wearing any undergarments.

Plus the shirt was a dead give-away.

Damn him.

"Honestly Erwin.  It's as if a man can't walk around half-naked in the privacy of his own quarters." Levi lowered his leg and crossed his knees, putting on a very good show of being bored.

All it took from Levi was a slight crook of his index finger and Erwin is setting his glasses down on the table and shoving his chair away, striding over the bed and undoing his pants as he went.  He pinned Levi to the bed easily with one hand, the other occupied with stroking his cock to full hardness and guiding it to Levi's hole.  He kissed LEvi as he slid smoothly inside-because of  _course_ Levi would already be lubed up- but it's more a clashing of tongue and teeth, and blood is drawn on both sides.

Levi never goes down without a fight.

Inside him, it's all hot suction and convulsing muscles and  _god_ it feels like forever since he last fucked Levi, no wonder the Corporal had resorted to flat-out not-even-trying-to-be-subtle seduction.

"I've been- _hnn-_ neglecting you, haven't I?"  Erwin asked, sucking a bruise on Levi's collarbone.

"Damn straight you ha- _hah-_ have." Levi snarled, pushing his hips back, meeting Erwin thrust for thrust.  Before he quite realizes what's going on, or how it happened, Levi is using his strength to push him back back back until Erwin is flat on his back and Levi's riding him with an animalistic ferocity.  Erwin can do nothing but grip Levi's hips and enjoy the show.  Levi never fails to disappoint and this time is no different.

His fingers twisted into Erwin's shirt, he slammed his hips down and rose up again, agonizingly slow.  He's not angry, but there's a familiar fire burning in his eyes; Erwin recognizes a challenge when he sees one.

He braced his feet on the mattress for leverage and thrust up into Levi's tight body and he plummeted down.  Levi let out a harsh, throaty laugh that turned into a moan as he circled his hips and got Erwin's cock to press against that one perfect spot.  He's so thick, fills Levi up so  _good_ how had they gone so long with out this?  He grabbed Erwin's broad shoulders to support himself as he sped up, riding Erwin with a primal energy.  He has to bend over slightly to do this, and Erwin seizes the opportunity to slap his ass.

Levi made a downright  _pitiful_ noise at that, so Erwin repeats it, does it over and over until the flesh is raw-red and radiating heat.  Levi's moaning was steadily raising in pitch and he's close to losing it, Erwin can tell.  But then Levi locks gazes with him, and his eyes flash in victory as he intentionally clenched down on the fat cock fucking him.

Erwin fucking  _exploded,_ shouting Levi's name as his orgasm hit him and wiped his mind utterly blank, leaving him floating in a peaceful sort of half-sleep.

Dimly, he heard Levi bark out another hoarse laugh and it's all he can do to crack his eyes open to watch Levi getting himself off with short, rough strokes until he's spraying hot cum over Erwin's torso.

The Corporal collapsed, breathing just as heavily as Erwin, pressing small butterfly kisses to Erwin's jawline as their hands found each other and intertwined.

Nothing else needed to be said as they lay there, sated and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh im never gonna get enough of levi wearing erwin's clothes i dont care how cliche it gets
> 
> next up is skype sex! ft. The AU That Never Was


	8. Skype Sex (Erwin & Ereri ft. The AU That Never Was)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh ok this is an au i came up with back in may when i was bored and it involves levi and erwin being happily-married, well-to-do businessmen and eren is their punk kid of a next door neighbor, like he's got tattoos and piercings, plays loud music and occasionally smells like pot, has a fantastic ass, grows beautiful roses, sews his little sister these stunning lolita dresses, helps said little sister sell her girl scout cookies and probably has an etsy/pinterest and probably plays in some shitty band that has no talent, but everyone's having way too much fun just hangin to actually care or they're all stoned/drunk and cant tell idk. tried to cram a lil backstory in the beginning.
> 
> levi is irritated by him for some reason, and erwin loves to tease him about it. then levi says eren's name while erwin's suckin him off one night, erwin arranges a threesome and levi gets the best dicking of his life.
> 
> i have no idea where all that came from, but tbh i really don't care tattoos and piercings are hot yo.

Five more minutes.

Just five more minutes and the work week will be over.  And with Erwin gone on a business trip until Tuesday, Levi had an entire weekend to finally giving the house the deep-cleaning it so desperately needed.  He was just going to sweep, scrub, dust and organize the everloving  _fuck_ out of every room in the house which he normally couldn't do because Erwin felt the need to pester him every three seconds. _  
_

The clock struck five and Levi was out of there.

He drove home with his mind occupied with what he would eat for dinner, but when he turned onto his street, he realized he wasn't really that hungry.  Maybe a nice cup of tea before getting down to business.  That soap scum wouldn't get rid of itself, and he wanted to have a hot bath in a sparkling clean tub before he turned in for the night.

Levi found out his plans would be thrown to hell when he entered his house to find none other than Eren-fucking-Jaeger in his kitchen searing scallops and shaking his ass to music only he could hear.  Knowing Eren, it was probably shitty.  

"I'm calling the police." Levi announced, dropping his briefcase with a  _thunk._ Eren turned around and smiled cheekily, sending twinges of annoyance up Levi's spine.  Oncoming sexual innuendo in three, two, one...

"We've got handcuffs in the bedroom, remember? After dinner, why don't you take my punishment into your own hands, so to speak."  With a meaningful glance at Levi's crotch, he turned to the stove humming something that sounded suspiciously like Panic! At The Disco.  Lord knows he blared it often enough that Levi found himself with lyrics stuck in his head.  Levi rolled his eyes and went to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing.

"What's this 'we' bullshit you're spewing?" He said upon returning, and resting his weight on the counter.  "You don't live here, I don't see your name on any of the paperwork."

"I have the spare key and you guys take turns fucking me on the weekends." Eren's fingers hovered over the spice rack for a second before choosing a bottle of Cajun seasoning and adding a few pinches to the pan.  "Plus I just found out I have a termite infestation, so I'll be living here until that's taken care of."  He shot Levi a grin over his shoulder.

Levi didn't know what to say to that so he just stared at the refridgerator like he was on an episode of The Office.  Or maybe Parks and Recreation.  He identified very strongly with April.

"Just don't get in the way of my cleaning." He warned.

"Will do,  _Sir."_

"Oh fuck you, I am  _not_  in the mood for your sassy sub bullshit right now. Maybe after my shower."

Eren hummed a response and deftly flipped the scallops over to brown on their other sides while Levi got out plates and forks to set the table, strategically positioning them so Eren wouldn't be able to rub his foot into Levi's groin as they ate.

Not that Levi wouldn't've liked it, but he at least wanted to have a peaceful meal and not end up fucking Eren over the table.

Thankfully, dinner came and went without any trouble.  They talked idly about current going-ons in their lives; Eren was working on a new dress for Mikasa, his nine-year-old foster sister who had a penchant for gothic lolita and kickboxing. He spoiled the shit ut of that child, but honestly? Levi couldn't blame him.  Mikasa's parents died when she was three, and she'd been bounced  around in the system for a good portion of her life until the Jaegers took her in around Christmas of two years ago.  In his attempt to make her feel welcome, Eren had apparently gone overboard in buying her presents and as a result, Mikasa had firmly latched herself to him.

"I'll clean up."Eren said when they had finished, picking up the plates and heading for the sink.  "You go take a shower and decide what you want tonight."

"Mm." Levi said.  His earlier attitude had now calmed down with the help of good food and hot tea.  And truth be told he really didn't feel like doing diddly-squat tonight, control-wise. The more he thought about it, the appealing the idea to just let Eren take control seemed.  Just lie back and let him do all the work.  Yeah.  That sounded nice.

"Hey." He called. "I'll let you do whatever you want tonight."

A dish clattered in the sink.

"Really?" Eren asked excitedly, poking his head out to look at Levi hopefully.

"Clean up right and we'll see.  Be ready by the time I come out."

"Yessir!"  Eren responded enthusiastically, going back to scrub the frying pan with twice his usual determination.

 

***

 

Levi took his sweet time in the shower, scrubbing every last inch of his body, then stood there for a good fifteen minutes just relaxing in the spray, figuring a little waiting never hurt anybody. Then he prepped himself for good measure, just to make things easier.  When he finally left the bathroom, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, Eren was waiting for him with a blindfold and an oddly-reverent look on his face.  Levi allowed him to wrap it around his head before taking him in hand and leading him to the bedroom.

As he was gently pushed down to lay on the plush mattress, Levi let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, his body going limp.  Eren wasn't Erwin, but he'd watched them often enough to get an idea of what Levi liked.  And Levi supposed he could always give the kid directions if it got to that point.

Which he doubted.  Besides, Levi didn't feel like doing jack shit.  He just wanted to be touched, licked, sucked, fucked, wanted to drink up everything Eren gave him.

He was taking forever though. Levi frowned and listened to the sounds of the room to guess what the fuck he was doing that was taking him so wrong.  He heard a brief exhale, almost like a laugh. A light staticky crackle and  what Levi thinks is typing before the heating turned on, sending warm air through the vent with a low hum, blocking the quieter noises out.  The creaking of the bed as Eren finally joined him and kissed him long and slow.  Levi melted into his touch, running his hands over Eren's now-shirtless torso, imagining the ink underneath his fingertips.  His entire body was a work of art, though Levi would never admit it out loud. Eren pulled away and kissed softly down Levi's neck and sternum, swirling the piercing in his tongue over Levi's nipples and grazing them with his teeth til they were hard little nubs.  He pinched them then, alternating with soft caresses and harsh tugs until Levi was arching his back, cursing Erwin for finding out his nipples were sensitive and sharing that information with Eren.

His lips mapped out a random path down Levi's body, licking at the skin just above the towel.  Levi bit his knuckle and rested a hand atop Eren's head, pushing him down slightly in permission.  Eren unwrapped the towel gingerly, and gave a loving kiss to the head of Levi's cock, which was beginning to harden in interest.  Eren didn't take Levi into his mouth right away, opting to worship his cock to complete arousal with feathery kisses and soft touches, sucking hickeys into Levi's inner thighs, tonguing his balls, making sure to rub the barbell teasing over the delicate flesh.

"Fuck, _Eren."_ Levi sighed as Eren continued to lavish his way over Levi's body, tickling his thighs, massaging his calves, sucking on his toes until Levi was a whimpering mess of frustration.  Eren only laughed airily and kissed his way back up to Levi's ear and whisper,

"I'm going to sit on the edge of the bed and you're going to ride me, alright?  You're going to spread your legs nice and wide while I fuck your pretty little hole and play with your tits.  Maybe I'll even give you marks where you can't hide them, wouldn't that be fun?"

"Fuck off."Levi growled, but he's all bark and no bite; Eren's got him right in the palm of his hand and they both know it.

There's a flurry of activity that Levi can't see as they change positions, and then he's sinking onto Eren's cock, feeling the heat of the head as he sits down on it, downright moaning like a whore as each stud of Eren's frenum piercing pops against the tight muscles of his entrance.  He impaled himself with the help of Eren grabbing his hips and pushing Levi down, forcing him to take it take it  _take it_ until he's fully inside.

"I bet you look really slutty right now Levi." Eren moaned, going for Levi's nipples again and nibbling on his neck. Levi could only thrash and make strained noises inside as the piercing rubbed against his walls, a feeling he loved and reacquainted himself with every time he let Eren fuck him.  

Strong arms wrap around his torso, and Levi can recall the look of muscle rippling under ink from memory and Eren held him tightly, rendering him immobile and fucking up into him.  And then Eren said something rather strange.

"Does he look slutty Erwin?"

"He looks like he was born to take it." Came Erwin's reply, his deep voice making Levi's blood inexplicably run cold and boil fiery hot at the same time.

"Eren, what f-fuck are you,  _hah-ahh oh god right there, more more!"_

He's losing his mind and Erwin has the nerve to chuckle at him.  Then he remembered, that weird noise before the heating turned on, the light crackle of speakers. A soft exhale, almost like a laugh.

Motherfucker.

He'd curse the both of them out if he could pull himself together, but he  _can't_ and it's so  _perfect_ god Eren is a genius, a fucking perverted genius.  He tried to picture what his husband looked like on the computer screen. He would have his hands folded in front of him, propping himself on his elbows as he watched Levi get fucked with dark, glittering eyes.  Or maybe he'd be leaning back with that casual air of total control as he jerked himself off, and Levi's mouth fell open in the loudest moan yet.

"Make him come, Eren." Erwin ordered.

"Yessir." Eren replied, which is utter bullshit because Levi actually ended up doing all the work after all, bouncing on Eren's pierced cock, his thigh muscles burning, hands grasping at the head behind him to anchor himself with fistfuls of hair, and then the blindfold is tugged off, he can see Erwin watching him with a hungry look on his face.  Levi can't meet his gaze, not when he's like this, but Eren grabbed his chin and forced him to look at Erwin, his free hand finding Levi's nipples again and abusing the pebbled flesh as he drilled dead center into Levi's prostate.

Levi screwed his eyes shut, Erwin's steady gaze burned into his mind, and he screamed as he came, a ragged, throaty calling of their names.  Eren squeezes him tight tight  _tight it's too tight, Levi can't breath_ biting harshly into the junction of neck and shoulder as he filled Levi up with his cum.

"Fuck you guys." Levi mumbled as he drifted off to sleep, the sound of their laughter following him to dreamland.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you think this is bad wait til you see the other one i got planned for day 28
> 
> real life is curb stomping my non-existant ass so updates will probably be late these next few days


	9. Against The Wall (Eruren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my people, you have called for wall sex
> 
> and wall sex is what i bring you today

The Wall cultists would call it sacrilege, blasphemy, and other sorts of condemning words.

Eren called it, ¨Finding the nearest surface to fuck against which ended up being Wall Rose.¨

How they ended up like this was irrelevent. All that mattered was Erwin holding Eren up as if he weighed nothing, dropping and dragging his body over his cock. Eren, with his legs and arms wrapped around Erwin's hips and neck, his back flush against the strange material Wall Rose was built from, hiccupping cries falling from his mouth.

¨Oh sir!¨ He blurted out when Erwin drove his cock directly into Eren's prostate. Erwin clicked his tongue softly and lifted the cadet up off his cock to whisper heatedly into his ear.

¨Now Eren,¨ He scolded lightly, holding the boy in mid-air even as Eren bucked his hips widly and arch his back in a desperate attempt to get that thick cock back into him. ¨What did I tell you about formalities?"

" _Nn_..." Eren whined, digging his nails into Erwin's nape, circling his hips to rub his own weeping erection against Erwin's abdomen. "Y-you said t-to drop them when we were in private."

"That's right." Erwin breathed, bringing Eren down on his cock once more, burying himself deep inside. A shiver went down his spine at the downright delicious moan Eren gave. "So say my name."

Eren wet his lips and tried to form a coherent thought between the jolts of pleasure, tried to spit out the word between the little gasps that each thrust upward pulled out of him. His throat was sticking and hurting from dryness and his voice was hoarse when he finally managed to speak.

"Erwin." He tested, the name feeling strange on his tongue. But he found that he liked the way it rolled off when Erwin hit a particularily good spot inside of him. And if the guttural rumbling in Etwin's chest was anything to go by, so did he.

Eren's head cracked against the Wall when Erwin forced him down, tightly squeezed the mounds of his ass and ground the blunt head of his cock agonizingly over Eren's prostate, but he barely noticed or felt anything, it was all just too goddamn _good_. As Erwin bounced him up and down, Eren continued to cry out the Commander's name for anyone and everyone to hear.

Perhaps a few Garrison soldiers were leaning over the edge far above, trying to catch a glimpse of what filthy pervasions the perfect Commander was indulging in.

That thought set the sparks of lust in Eren's gut ablaze as Eren was muffled by Erwin's lips covering his.

"Don't come yet." Erwin panted when he pulled away. He looked completely wrecked in the light of the full moon, pupils swallowing up his irises, desire twisting his features. Eren did that to him. He felt pride swell along with arousal. "I have an idea."

Eren stared glassy-eyed at his Commander, jaw slack in pleasure. He whined at the restriction, but nodded mindlessly anyway. Erwin's ideas never failed to leave his two lovers breathless and reeling.

Poor Levi, stuck back at the base with a fever and unstoppable chills. They'd have to make it up to him when he recovered.

Eren closed his eyes. All he could hear was Erwin grunting, all he could feel was cock carving him open, seeming to push pathetic noises from him and send pre-come dripping down his length. He wanted to come so *badly* but Erwin told him not to, and he wanted to obey even more.

So he clung to Erwin, messily kissing him and chanting his name until Erwin is groaning and filling Eren up so _perfectly_.

He nearly cried when that wonderful cock withdrew, clenching his muscles to try and keep it inside of him, but it was gone and Erwin was setting him down on shaky legs, turning him to press his chest against Wall Rose and pumping his cock swiftly til Eren's voice broke and he came hard, his release landing on the cool surface.

He collapsed, and wasn't even aware of Erwin fixing them up and lifting him in his arms again but this time as if Eren was his bride to carry him home, leaving the remains of his orgasm to dry on the Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so not sorry for this


	10. Doggy Style (Riren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably a back kink i mean what do you expect, it's doggy style 
> 
> what else are you supposed to look at

Levi found it rather ironic that Eren's favorite position was doggy-style.  

Also slightly disappointed because it meant Eren's face was buried in a pillow, or the crook of his elbow and Levi liked watching his face contort beautifully, his blush deepening with every second Levi was inside him.  But he couldn't really complain, not when his cock was being gripped and massaged by the heat of Eren's body.

His hands were slippery with sweat on Eren's hips as he grit his teeth and drove forward, eyes fixed on the exquisite sight of his cock being swallowed into Eren's hole.  The image of his groin pressed tightly to Eren's ass and the thicket of dark hair nestled against golden skin could keep him jerking off for years.

The view from this position wasn't  _really_ that bad, Levi decided as he pulled out.  The crown of his cock caught on the rim of Eren's flushed entrance, eliciting a needy moan from the boy. Eren's back flexed as he undulated, well-developed from the strict military training.  Levi liked that.  Levi liked that a lot.

And then there was the discovery that if Levi were to run a finger down the furrow of Eren's spine, he'd jolt and drop down onto his chest in an attempt to get away.  He was ticklish there, especially around the middle of his back.  If he was feeling sadistic, Levi would intentionally abuse that knowledge to see the way Eren twisted and moved on his cock, hear his moans turn into laughter and feel the way he tightened up around him.

He'd been feeling sadistic a lot lately after making that discovery.

One of Levi's hands left Eren's hipbone so he could suck his middle and ring fingers, get them nice and wet so he could trace them teasingly across Eren's skin, blowing on the damp trails left behind.

"O-oh my  _god."_ Eren gasped, his arms going weak underneath him as Levi continued his touches, unintentionally raising his ass higher ever-so-slightly and bettering Levi's angle as he thrust in.

" _Ah,_  Levi!" Eren shouted, and Levi knew his eyes would be wide-open, a look of shocked delight on his face as Levi honed in on the spot and hit it again and again.

Quite a chain reaction Levi's little stunt had caused.

His hand found its way back to Eren's hips, brushing over the soft skin there and travelling forward til he could wrap his fingers around Eren's leaking erection.  The boy tossed his head back, calling out Levi's name and, " _Yeah, just like that,_ _more!"_

Levi's mouth fell open in a moan as he surged forward with all his strength.  His favorite discovery by far was Eren's tendency to crave harder, rougher sex the closer he drew to orgasm.  So Levi bent over Eren's body, shuffling on his knees, pushing himself in deeper as he did so, to reach Eren's neck and lave the fatal blow over the nape and bite down  _hard._

Eren's scream broke halfway through his orgasm, his voice catching in his throat as Levi held onto the flesh, refusing to let go. He wanted to leave a mark that lasted longer than half an hour, damn it. So what if he broke skin, Eren was into that shit anyway.

The taste of blood was heavy on his tongue, smearing over his lips as he dug the tip of his tongue into the puncture wound, relishing the raspy yell Eren gave as the torn flesh stung.

Now here was Levi's favorite part; Eren's legs gave out and he collapsed on the mattress, Levi following, still fucking him.  The Corporal's compact size kept him from completely smothering Eren with his body like Erwin could, but his strength was more than enough to keep Eren pinned to the sheets as Levi fucked him through his orgasm into overstimulation until he himself came.

He finally released his mouthful to moan deeply, leisurely milking his orgasm out with slow thrusts as Eren convulsed violently and begged him to " _Stop, sir, it's too much, I can't, o-oh god, Levi!"_

When he finally pulled out, Eren was nearly out of his mind and crying desperately for it all to stop.

Not very many knew Humanity's Strongest had a romantic side.  Eren smiled to himself as Levi turned him over to pepper his face, neck and shoulders with sweet kisses, his hands roving over Eren's body to draw out the last vestiges of his orgasm remaining.  He felt priveleged to know, and Eren liked that.

Eren liked that a lot.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really fun to write
> 
> next up is Dom/Sub eruri! guess who's going to be the sub
> 
> guess


	11. Dom/Sub (Eruri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to all you bottom!erwin fans out there. i see you, and you're all a bunch of beautifully filthy bastards.
> 
> i hate describing clothing but unfffffff uniform kink. first time writing anything hardcore D/s and no amount of research will change that so i'm really sorry if it's all rambly and weird
> 
> bondage, whipping, uh...foot worship but not a foot fetish, Master/slave dynamic and that's all folks

The uniform itself was nothing special.  Only a dark blue double-breasted jacket with gold piping and brass buttons, polished to a high gleam as per Levi's usual standards of cleanliness.  Immaculately pressed white pants and knee-high boots. He wore it to parties thrown by Sina's bourgeoisie where he and Erwin presented as the undefeatable leaders of the Survey Corps in an attempt to gain more funding.  Which is to say, not very often because Levi detested parties and he detested the nobility, trying so desperately to forget the living nightmare that lurked just outside.  

Levi was never very sure if that nightmare was the Titans themselves or the poverty.

He wore it when it was required of him.  No more, no less.  Public requirements were few and far in-between, but in private...

In private the uniform became so much more.

In private, he wasn't just a figurehead, something to fool people into thinking that violent soldiers could be quite graceful and poised in social situations.  He didn't need to watch his language, or his manners. Erwin knew everything there was to know about Levi.  And he knew that when Levi put on the uniform, he could relinquish control for the time being.

Erwin was seated at his desk, reading, referencing, cross-referencing and signing off forms and paperwork.  Levi knew he must have a tension headache from working for so long, and without his glasses to boot.  Hanji happened, and that is all that needed to be said.  The replacements wouldn't arrive until tomorrow afternoon.

Levi approached him from behind, his tread silent.  His gloved hands came to rest on Erwin's shoulder, kneading slightly.  Erwin exhaled and tilted his head back to brush his lips against Levi's cheek.

"I'll be done soon." He promised, setting aside a recently completely form.

"No." Levi said lowly.  "You're done now."  His hands slid down over Erwin's chest, crossing over each other to hold Erwin, keep him from going anywhere.  Erwin saw the gold cuffs and blue sleeves and exhaled shakily.

"Alright." 

He always surrendered so easily.

"Safeword?" Levi asked, rubbing circles into Erwin's pectorals.

"Sina."

"Good..." Levi's voice lingered even as his touch left.  He moved gracefully across the room to the small couch and sat down, looking like he owned the world.  

Right now, he did.  

"Get your collar." He said softly, slinging on leg over the other, crossing his arms. Regal was always the first word that came to Erwin's mind whenever Levi was like this. He obeyed, because there was no other option.

Like Levi's uniform, Erwin's collar was nothing special.  Thick brown leather, polished brass buckle.  Carefully cleaned to Levi's high standards.  But when Erwin put it on, he wasn't the same person as before.  He belonged to Levi and existed only to serve.

He walked back out to Levi, hands clasped behind his back to kneel at Levi's feet, waiting for his first order.  The Corporal stared down at him coolly and it wasn't until a few minutes had passed that he finally spoke.

"Kiss my feet."

A standard beginning, Erwin thought as he lowered himself to the toes of Levi's boots and pressed his lips to the curve of hard leather.  Kissing right and left equally, making his way up the smooth surface inch by inch.  He wanted to taste it, he did, but Levi said had said to kiss.  No more, no less.

So Erwin kissed. And kissed and kissed and kissed his way up and down the boots, his dry lips leaving no imprints.  Levi hooked his foot under Erwin's chin when he grew tired of this, raising Erwin's eyes to his own.

"Is this boring you?" He asked, idly stroking Erwin's throat.  

"No Sir." Erwin replied honestly.  He could kiss Levi's feet from sun-up to sun-down and not grow tired of it.  Because it gave pleasure to Levi to see him like this, and Erwin liked giving pleasure to Levi.

Levi always took care of his own. 

"Because I would hate to bore you." Levi continued casually.  "If you're bored, we can always stop this."

"Sir, believe me, I am not bored." Grey eyes flashed in the light.

"Then prove it." Levi ordered, reclining into the couch.

An open-ended order.  Erwin could do whatever he wished, within reason.

So he tasted the leather, opened his mouth and rolled his tongue over the material, leaving it glossy with his saliva. The taste of polish was bitter, disgusting under any other circumstances, but not now.  Not when he peered up to see Levi looking almost pleased with his actions.

"I might just keep you." He commented, scratching Erwin's scalp lightly.  "You've done good.  Take your reward."

Erwin eyed the crotch of Levi's pants, his cock nicely outlined against the white fabric, and Erwin just  _knows_ he doesn't have undergarments on.

He also knows it's a test of his endurance, to see how greedy he'll be, and he knows if he goes for Levi's cock, Levi will be disappointed in him.

And Erwin would hate for that to happen.

Instead he continued to worship Levi's feet, moving up to kiss his knees, down to run his tongue on the seam of the sole where it began. 

Above him, Levi smiled.

"Your shirt: off."

Erwin obeyed, unbuttoning it carefully and sliding it off his broad shoulders to pool around his waist. Levi tsked.

"Fold it.  You know the rules."

He did, and Erwin cursed himself for his lapse in judgement. 

 

"My apologies." He murmured.  Levi hummed, and flicked a hand

"You might not be bored, but I am.  Get up."

His knees ached from kneeling so long, but he doesn't complain.  Head bowed, arms still behind his back, he waited for his next order.

"Pick me up."

Despite his size, Levi is surprisingly heavy but Erwin picked him up easily as he had so many times before.  He knew what Levi was going to say next, but like a good slave, waited for the order to come.

"Carry me to the bedroom."

Levi was cradled perfectly in Erwin's arms at just the right angle for kissing but the look on his face told Erwin not to even try.

"Put me down.  And go pick out what you want tonight."

The array of items Erwin has to choose from is small, but it took him an eternity to decide.  He returned to Levi with a coil of rope, a riding crop, and a domed glass cylinder about six inches in length and an inch in width. It doesn't look like much, but the way it's rippled and curved made it Erwin's favorite.

Levi looked over his choice with a critical eye and nodded his approval.  He patted the bed and Erwin sat down next to him.  When Levi stood, Erwin swiveled his legs up and turned over onto his stomach, displaying his back.  Levi stroked his hand appreciatively down the skin to the hem of Erwin's pants.    
Cupped his muscular ass and squeezed slightly.

"Erwin." His voice was flames licking at Erwin's ears. "Tell me what I do to you."

Erwin groaned, the first thread snapping. His throat worked as he swallowed and tried to speak.

"Fuck...you know what you do to me Levi. All you need to do is look at me and I'm yours.  I'll be yours til we both die, I...Please Levi."

His voice cut off into a strangled gasp as the sting of the riding crop lashed over his shoulder-blades.

"Not good enough." 

His fingers flexed, twisting the sheets as Levi whipped him, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave marks that would last a good while, stinging and burning in the best of ways.

"Have I broken you yet, Erwin?" He asked casually.  "Will you be honest with me now?"

" _Yes."_ He hissed, arching his back.

"I don't believe you." Levi said, adding more strength to his lashing, drawing beads of blood to the surface

Erwin could feel his mind slipping away with every open laceration cutting into his flesh, floating farther, farther, to a place where the heaviness of life, of duty couldn't follow him.  And Levi hadn't even tied him up yet.

He really needed this.   _They_ really needed this.

He was open-mouthed, perfect hair mussed and cock achingly hard.  Levi took the moment to admire his work, finding the pattern of sundered, reddened flesh quite extraordinary. 

Erwin was close, but he wasn't there yet.  Levi contemplated the expanse of rope on the foot of the bed.  How should he tie his precious Commander up?

His arms would be behind him, Levi decided, jerking the man's arms back. The torn flesh certainly must have been painful as it was moved and twisted, but Erwin didn't make a sound.  His threshold was high, and Levi loved that about him.  He didn't like causing unnecessary pain, but this wasn't unnecessary. It gave Erwin pleasure, and Levi liked giving Erwin pleasure.

Which reminded him.  He eyed the glass toy with interest and ceased his beating to fetch the oil from under the bed. Business-like, he tugged Erwin's pants down just to reveal his entrance.  He boredly slicked up the shaft and nudged the tip against the rim.

"Beg me to do it." He said, examining his nails. Maybe he could do a strictly worshipping session where Erwin could file his nails, massage his shoulders, feet, suck him off until Levi was coming into an intense but gentle orgasm.

Maybe next time.  This time...

This time he was going to fuck Erwin like the mindless animals they were.  He would _bite_ , he would _tear_ , he would _fuck_ , he would _claim_ what was _his_.

"Please..." Erwin whispered; and that was all Levi needed.

"Could you come from just this?" Levi asked as he thrust the toy in, keeping the pace of his hand steady.

"You know I can." Erwin replied, sounding strained.  "But I'd rather have you."

"How flattering."  Levi was impressed at his own ability to keep calm.  But the session was taking its toll on him.  He was so aroused he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll be merciful tonight." Levi told him with a light smack to Erwin's ass.  "Be sure to thank me like the good slave you are."

" _M-Master...please."_ Erwin, after an eternity of fraying, finally snapped, giving Levi the go-ahead.  He pulled the toy out, not missing the way Erwin's hole clenched around nothing, and unzipped his pants to push into the scorching, amazingly tight heat of Erwin's body. 

All the foreplay, all the building tension led to a quick, rough coupling with Levi slapping Erwin's ass when the Commander forgot to thank him for fucking him.  When he came, he quelled his moan but ordered Erwin to be loud.  Ever the obedient slave, Erwin shouted Levi's name in a broken voice, nearly sobbing from the overpowering intensity.  He didn't even know he had passed out until Levi was smoothing a salve over the wounds on his back, and asking if he was alright.

"That was wonderful." The Corporal muttered, turning Erwin's head for a soft kiss.  "Thank you for allowing me to do that."

"Yeah..." Erwin panted, coming down in a dizzying spiral.  Levi chewed on his lower lip for a moment, trying to think of anything else he could do to ease Erwin's descent.

"Just stay with me." The Commander said, sensing what Levi was thinking.  "Stay by my side and don't go."

"I promise." Levi said quietly.  

Their hands intertwined together and Levi went on with the after-care until Erwin was sound asleep, looking for the first time in a long time, at peace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why people are so fascinated by serial killers when there is an entire world of BDSM and people are just so happy to share all the information they can with you because it isnt bad, but shits like EL James keeps romanticizing abuse and calling it BDSM and the relationship, the fucking trust between the people in a scene is just...oh my god i am so sorry for rambling but i loved doing the research for this, sexual psychology is just so much more fascinating than the minds of murderers i mean nobody dies and there are orgasms. 
> 
> cant get much better than that
> 
> also my friends were making me watch 'as above so below" this entire time and im really sorry if this is reading as half-assed and the flow is all weird. hard to concentrate on porn when people are getting their heads smashed in and resurrecting like five minutes later seriously fuck this movie
> 
> uhhhh lessee here next up is fingering with...eruri. Again. Coolio.


	12. Fingering (Eruri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry but real life is just...ugh...
> 
> this isn't the best it could be, and i'll probably re-write it when i find the time in a few years

"This actually feels good?"

"Yeah, as long as you know what t- _oh!"_

Erwin swallowed dryly as he watched Levi arch his back, shoving his hips back onto Erwin's fingers in an attempt to get more of...whatever that was. His reaction was so...so...

Beautiful.

He'd only ever seen Levi looking angry or impassive.  He's never smiled, certainly never  _blushed_ and he had never said Erwin's name in such a wanton manner before, not even when Erwin had him pinned to a wall with his hands around Levi's hips and coming down Erwin's throat.

"You can really come from this?" He questioned, rather incredulously.

"Have before." Levi ground out, grabbing his knees so he could pull them back and Erwin could plunge his fingers in deeper. "Don't see how it could end any, _ah!"_  He paused to let out a wavering gasp as Erwin prodded his fingers slightly harder at the spot.

"Differently." He finished.

"I see."  Erwin said, and fell into the rhythm of pushing in and out, poking around in Levi's warm walls to draw out more encouraging responses.  He didn't really understand how this could get Levi so wound-up but as long as he kept acting so deliciously slutty, Erwin didn't really care.

When Levi came, Erwin's fingers were trapped in a tight, convulsing heat while his ears were filled with lewd moans of his name.  Levi looked, dare he say it,  _blissful._

"God, your fingers are thick." He exhaled as Erwin withdrew and rubbed his wrist.  He'd gotten a cramp in his wrist, but it was a small price to pay for such a vehement reaction.

"So you liked it?"

"Fuck, Erwin, you made me come, what gave you the idea i hated it?"  Levi sat up and ran a hand through his sweaty locks, giving Erwin a look that spoke volumes, and all it said was "dumbass".

"My apologies.  I've never done anything like that before, so I'm not very good at it."

Levi laughed breathlessly, almost carefree in the haze of his orgasm.  

"All you need to know is the location of the prostate. Rest just comes naturally."  He shot Erwin a dirty grin.  "I could show you if you wanted me too."

"Ah?" His face heated up though his expression didn't change.  "I-I suppose so..."

Levi's eyes flashed in the dim light of the oil lamp and Erwin suppressed a shudder.

"Get the lube then."

He ends up taking Levi's position, on his back, propped against the pillows with his knees bent and his legs spread.  Levi shuffled into position, looking rather dignified, even though he and Erwin were naked and his cum was drying on his abdomen.

One of Levi's odd little quirks was the paradox of despising blood on his clothes, but not cum on his body.  Erwin would never tire of seeing Levi blow him, only to pull back at the last second so Erwin's cum would fall on his face, sealing his eyes shut, dripping down his cheeks and being lapped up by Levi's tongue.

He was filthy, underneath it all.

Erwin loved that about him.

"Let me know if you get uncomfortable." Levi warned him, slender finger poised at Erwin's twitching entrance.  Erwin gave a wordless nod for him to continue, and Levi nodded back.

Then the first finger was sliding in, and it was more strange than uncomfortable and Erwin couldn't really feel much once it pushed past the first ring of muscle.  But having something inside him was so foreign, yet so exhilarating, especially with Levi gently caressing his inner thigh.  Erwin closed his eyes, and tried to relax, tried to understand how Levi could feel pleasure from such an odd sensation.

Only for them to shoot open when Levi curled his finger right into his prostate.

 _"Oh."_ He groaned, eyes flying wide open. "Oh  _Levi!"_

Levi's lips twitched upwards into a grin.

"See what I mean?" He asked, leisurely circling the gland with heavy pressure.  Erwin sounded like he was being throttled as his hips bucked into Levi's touch.

" _Yes."_ Erwin hissed, turning his head from side-to-side.  It felt  _amazing,_ why hadn't they done this earlier?

"I don't expect you to get off just from my fingers right now." Levi continued as he finger-fucked Erwin, looking bored but watching his every move.  "We'll try every night until you can. Til then I'll suck you off.  Would you like that? My mouth around your cock with my fingers up your ass?"

Levi and his goddamn dirty talk.

Erwin could only nod and moan as Levi thrust his fingers in and out at a steady, strong pace, leaning down to suck the tip of Erwin's cock into his mouth.  The heat around his cock, the unexpected pleasure from his prostate, all of it nearly overwhelmed Erwin as he came, biting back noises that would  _definitely_ wake people up.

"Now do you see why I like being fingered so much?" Levi asked, cleaning his fingers on a towel.

"Yeah..." Erwin exhaled shakily, knowing he would never look at Levi's fingers again without imagining them inside of him.  "It's...It's quite the experience."

Levi snorted. "Yeah that's one way to put it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuck
> 
> anyway, next up is eruren rimming and i can assure that will be of much better quality because then i will be in possession of a full night's sleep and the security of passing classes.


	13. Rimming + Face-Sitting (Eruren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah-kay this should be of slightly better quality now that i have most of my shit together 
> 
> enjoy ya pervs

The night had started out like any other.  The door was locked, clothes haphazardly strewn about and Eren was deepthroating the Commander on the bed.  His lack of a gag-reflex thrilled both his lovers but Eren suspected Erwin enjoyed it more given just how  _big_ the man was.  He shifted his knees slightly apart, arching his back and raising his ass in the air for Erwin to admire while his arms kept the blonde's muscular thighs spread as he bobbed and slurped noisily.  He knew the Commander liked it when he was vocal and made lots of noise during sex.  Levi preferred to just fuck him until he couldn't even cry out and only gulped in swallows of air, lungs straining from the effort.

Erwin's large hands gripped fistfuls of hair and pulled, making Eren's scalp burn and indulging his not-so-secret hair-pulling kink.  The three of them had been together for quite sometime now and each had divulged their favorite things at one point or another.

So Eren thought.

"E-Eren..."The Commander said, voicing hitching when Eren dug his tongue into the leaking slit. "Stop.  _Stop."_

Eren sucked extra hard as he pulled off, resulting in a nice  _pop!_ that caused Erwin's thighs to twitch under Eren's palms.

"Yes sir?" He asked. They never really broke him of that habit, and eventually gave up.  He let Erwin breath for a few seconds to regain his composure then repeated himself.

Erwin smiled down at him, a genuine smile, not the one he used for business and manipulation.  Eren's heart jumped.  He'd never get over the fact that two of he most powerful men in the Survey Corps had allowed him to be with them like this.  Sometimes, the sheer incredulity of it all left Eren with a warm feeling and a smile.

"I'm going to ask you a strange question Eren.  Don't feel pressured to reply with what you think I want to hear."

Eren nodded, never looking away.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" A calloused thumb rubbed over his cheekbone and Eren leaned into the touch.

"I want you to sit on my face.  Would you be alright with doing that?"

Eren's face burned and he rested his head on Erwin's thigh, one hand coming off to lightly stroke Erwin while he thought about it.

The idea of Erwin pinned under his weight with restricted air-flow was...rather appealing, Eren had to admit.  But he'd been the son of a doctor and he knew...well, he knew a lot and leave it at that.

"You cleaned yourself properly, I assume?"

"Yes sir.  With the uh...the certain way Levi showed me.

"That's good.  I understand if you don't want to. We don't have to, I just wanted to ask."

Eren chewed his bottom lip while he turned the thought over in his mind, hand slowly and eventually stopping.  Erwin tried to get him re-started by nudging his head and broke Eren out of his trance.

"I'll do it." He said decisively.  Erwin blinked at him in surprise, and the smile on his face grew.

"Let me lay down first." The older man murmured.  Eren moved to accommodate Erwin's new position, kneeling at his side to await orders in this unfamiliar situation.  He was nervous, but at the same time he wanted to.  The skin around his entrance was highly sensitive and his groin burned at the feeling of a  _tongue_ there.

"The way you're sitting right now is good just...move to my face."

"Yes sir." Eren replied quietly and obeyed.  He moved up to Erwin's head and straddled his face hesitantly.  All he had to do was lower himself down and...

The comforting warmth of Erwin's hands cupped his hipbones, their grip steady and unwavering.  Eren took a deep breath and allowed himself to be guided down.

"Ah!" He cried out, and almost toppled forward, arms shooting out to catch himself on Erwin's abdomen.  The first swipe of Erwin's tongue over the delicate flesh had felt  _amazing,_ the heat, the wetness, the slight texture from his tastebuds overwhelming Eren within seconds.

"Oh sh--" Halfway through that statement, Eren realized it was the absolute  _worst_ thing to say, so his voice trailed off into a moan as he circled his hips.  He was riding  _Erwin Smith's face,_ the pristine Commander of the Survey Corps.  The thought was like oil splashed on the fire raging in his gut.

"G-god..." He panted, rolling and rocking his body, Erwin following his every movement.  "Fucking... _Aah!"_ Erwin's tongue had begun  _working it's way inside of him_ and Eren honestly began to believe he could come from this alone.

"Erwin..." He whined, moving his hands in circles over the sooth skin of his Commander's stomach.  He sat up as straight as he could, leaning back until his head hit the wall, legs flying open, and Erwin took the opportunity to tug at his dripping cock and from that moment on, Eren was gone.  He bent forward and backward, each position bringing new pleasures. He alternated between humping Erwin's face and fucking into his hand, crying out his lover's name, throwing in a "Commander!" once in a while to see Erwin's cock twitch until he ground down  _hard_ and came, shooting cum over Erwin's torso.

Tiny, high-pitched whines mingled with his pants as he got off Erwin's face, a tingle of dirty satisfaction coursing through him at Erwin's large intake of breath.

Their little adventure must have left Erwin more aroused than Eren thought, almost unbearably so because it only took a single pump of Eren's fist over his straining cock for him to come.  Eren raised an eyebrow and regarded the mess on his hand.

"Do you think you could come just by doing that to me?" He asked, licking his fingers clean.  He always was more open after an intense orgasm.  Beneath him, Erwin went rigid.

"I can certainly try." He answered, trying to sound casual.

Eren buried his smile in the dip of Erwin's hips, arching his back and raising his ass up to his Commander in a manner most inviting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up is 69 but i forgot the pairing. probably eruri since i seem to be craving that lately ever since watching ACWNR


	14. 69 (Eruri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help im running out of erotic-sounding adjectives
> 
> a crinoline is what you get when you tie a bunch of hula hoops together, slap some cloth over it and call it a skirt.

It all started when Erwin went to Mike to see if he had an extra copy of a porn magazine lying around.  Erwin had spat coffee on his after seeing a particularily vulgar way intercourse that involved (unloaded) guns, hot wax, and the 3DMG, and he couldn't salvage the sodden wreck with his blotting paper, so he decided a visit to his childhood friend was in order. 

Some people thought the large Squad Leader was intimidating, what with his height and bulk and tendency to smell people.  He  _could_ be intimidating, but he was mostly just weird.  He was also a notorious slacker, so when Levi told him Mike was cleaning the lavatories, Erwin nodded and went straight to Mike's room.

"You know he won't be happy to see the lavatories still filthy." He commented as he entered, closing the door behind him.  Mike lazily flicked a page of a fashion magazine he was looking at (crinolines were back in style, Erwin noted) and nodded.  _Yep._

"You know who he's going to take it out on when he can't find you."

 _Yep,_ Mike nodded again, turning another page.

"You don't care do you." More a statement than a question, really.

 _Nah,_ Mike shook his head.

"Would you care if I informed him of all your possible hiding spots once he found out?"

Mike shot Erwin a  _you wouldn't_ look.  Erwin stared back with a  _I would and you know it_ look of his own.

Finally, Mike closed his magazine and sighed, giving Erwin an exasperated look.  _What do you want from me?_

Erwin wordlessly pointed the stack of dirty magazines piled on the nightstand.  Mike raised an eyebrow.  _Hot young booty getting tired with missionary?_ _  
_

Erwin rolled his eyes. Mike hid his smirk under his re-opened magazine and waved a hand in the general direction. _Take whatever you need._

"I just need one.  I spilled coffee over my copy this morning." Erwin explained, crossing the room to browse through the pile.  Goodness, he didn't even know fists could go there.

One short sniff from Mike accompanied by paper rustling.   _Coffee. Sure._

Aha, found it.  He tucked it into the folder of official documents he'd brought along to disguise it on his way back. 

"Have fun." He called as he walked out.  Mike raised a hand in acknowledgement as he continued to scan the gossip/advice column.  Ah, his question had been published.

_Dear Abigail, how do I tell a short blonde woman who is an incredible fighter that I am in love with her and not manage to fuck it up horribly -M_

_Dear M,_

_It sounds like you're in the military.  Honestly, any way is good considering the risk of imminent death, but here are some tips anyway..._

***

 

"You want to  _what?"_ Levi asked, folding his arms over his chest, resting his weight on one foot.  Erwin hurriedly flipped to the page and showed it to Levi.

"That." He said.  "It's called a 69."

"Remind me why you can't do this with Eren again?"

"It's Hanji's week to have him, remember?  They'll be running tests from dawn to dusk, and I'm not  _that_ cruel."

"Yes. You are.  Just not to him."  Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  "I'm going to be on top."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

***

"It's not working."

"Probably because you're so-- _Nngh!"_ Levi had lightly scraped an incisor over Erwin's cock, the asshole.  Erwin scowled and re-doubled his efforts to reach Levi's own length, hanging hot and heavy between his legs.  So close, and yet so far.

"I'm so what, Erwin?"  Levi asked dangerously, his strokes far too gentle to actually  _be_ gentle.  They felt like they could squeeze him mercilessly, without warning any second.

"Nothing.  It was stupid." He backtracked furiously, eventually giving up and just fingering Levi to make it up to him.  Levi hummed, the vibrations rumbling lightly over Erwin's erection as he took the head back into his mouth and drank up the pre that leaked from the slit.

All in all, it wasn't really that bad.  They'd never try something like this again, but at least Erwin's curiosity had been satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just an excuse to write mike because i love him and he needs more love i am so sorry if you thought this was going to be serious. But this won't be the last smutty crackfic/cracky smutfic. 
> 
> sweet and passionate up next with eruren


	15. Sweet & Passionate (Eruren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 15 you guys (WOOOOOAAHHHH WE'RE HALFWAY THE-ERE.)
> 
> i dont know what happened here i jsut..,, w'a.,nted pass.,;'ionate eruren...,,,
> 
> i blame oblivion atmosphere 9 for this

They never used the word "love" to describe their relationship.  

Maybe it was because one word didn't have enough weight to carry all the emotions that tumbled around in their hearts.

Fear was one.

Fear that one day, they would go out on a mission and return with one less. Or, god forbid, two.  Bundled up in plain canvas soaked through with blood, only a badge cut from their uniform in remembrance.

As far as any of them were concerned, it might as well be the biggest.  

Eren was only a teenager. He didn't have names for all these complicated emotions running through him, was pretty sure even Levi and Erwin wouldn't be able to put a finger on it.  Though they might be able to understand more since their relationship had been going on for years at this point, had been through all sorts of pressures and tests for them to come out so strong.  

It left him wondering, where did he fit into the picture? Could he really join them, or was he just...

Just what was he? 

***

He posed the question to Erwin one night, probably at a weird time considering the Commander's mouth was occupied by Eren's dick, but the question was burning and he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Do you believe me when I say I'm human?"

Erwin paused, closing his lips around the tip of Eren's cock in thought.

"That's a strange question." He said, stroking with his hand to make up for the loss of his mouth.  Eren whimpered, and tossed his head, seeking out more of the touch.  "Why do you ask that?"

"I don't...I don't know."

"Yes you do." Erwin said kindly, tracing the tip off his middle finger over Eren's entrance.  "Come now, Eren.  Don't be shy."

Eren made a strangled noise as Erwin pushed in, finding his prostate immediately.

"I just...Everything used to be so simple, I'd join the Corps, kill all the Titans and...oh fuck Erwin,  _Erwin!"_

"You were forced into a role you didn't want is what you're saying." Erwin continued, leisurely finger-fucking him into a flushed, quivering mess.

" _Yes!"_ He cried out, bucking his hips.  Only to moan desperately when the finger withdrew.  Erwin was silent as he slicked his cock up, Eren watching him through slitted eyes.  Cockhead poised at Eren's hole, Erwin began speaking, slowly carving into Eren.

"It doesn't matter if you're human or Titan to us, Eren." He said calmly over Eren's soft groans.  "Just fight for us with all your heart.  Stay by our side, and never leave us."

Eren can do that.

Erwin's hands are all over his body, bumping over his ribs, rubbing his nipples, smoothing over his legs as he tried to widen them further to accept more of Erwin into him.  His kisses are long, leaving Eren breathless and head-spinning, his thrusts are slow and luxurious, gently breaking Eren and lovingly putting him back together with each whispered rendition of his name.

It can't be that hard, Eren thought as he reached him climax, surging upward to engulf Erwin in a hug, hoping to convey all his feelings just by touch.  Their lips meet, and Eren thinks Erwin understands.

That's all he'd ever wanted, since this whole ordeal began.

For someone to understand.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may or maynot be re-written at some future point. 
> 
> next up is the eruri in a public place. specifically a library. seduction master levi strikes again. will he ever be stopped.


	16. In A Public Place (Eruri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> postin from mobile again because fuck if im gonna walk the ten or so feet to my laptop

The library was a nice place. Quiet, secluded. Rarely used since many soldiers, coming from poor backgrounds, were illiterate. Diagrams and drawings conveyed tactical manuevers and defense formations much better than words anyway.

As aresult of its disuse, insects and mold had eaten away at the pages of the books, causing Hanji to worry that valuable information could be lost. So the literate soldiers were given the task of copying down what they could, occasionally filling in blanks witheir own knowledge. Hanji would send the manuscripts to be professionally printed and re-bound in new covers.

Erwin and Levi were in the handful chosen for the task, and sat together in the library, poring over books and writing down all they could salvage. It was rather peaceful, though the musty smell of old books caused a few sneezes, and Moblit came around every so often with a fresh pot of tea, so Levi wasn't going to complain. Neither was Erwin; this beat doing actual paperwork any day.

They sat together in a corner table, lit by two candles as night was taking hold. Levi happened to glance up at Erwin when the other man cleared his throat, and found he quite liked the way the light played over Erwin's handsome features, turning his skin a deep golden-orange, shadows pooling and exaggerating the circles under his eyes.

Eyes that flickered up to catch Levi watching him and held their gaze. Levi imagined he looked to Erwin what Erwin looked to him. Candlelight had a wayof mystifying things, no matter how ordinary they were.

The toe of Erwin's boot nudged against Levi's, and little smiles passed between them before Erwin looked down at his work again. Levi kept staring however, for Erwin's discreet show of affection had given him an idea.

Levi cast a quick glance around him. They were only two of nine people and the highest ranking in the room. Word wouldn't spread very far if they were caught.

Though their audience was small, anticipation curled in Levi's gut nonetheless. He inched his foot over to Erwin's and tapped lightly. That got him a brief smile, not even a glance upward, so Levi moved up to rubbing Erwin's calf, his knee and his thigh.

That got Erwin's attention.

"Le-" His name was cut off by Erwin pressing his lips together in a thin line as Levi dragged the tip of his boot over the seam of Erwin's trousers, a tease of what was to come.

Erwin's breath escaped him in one low whoosh as he subtly spread his legs wider, shooting Levi a dark expression. Levi stared blankly back at him over the rim of his cup, put it down, and went back to copying. For a few minutes, there was only the sounds of fountain pens scratching over parchment and Erwin's deep, steady breathing as Levi massaged his growing bulge with small rotations.

The grip Erwin had on his pen was white-knuckled, his jaw clenched in a valiant effort to stay silent as Levi pressed the entirety of the sole onto Erwin's erection and left it there. If Erwin wanted more, he had to work for it.

Erwin knew it. They both knew it. Erwin began to hesitantly roll his hips into the unyielding, but still welcoming surface. When it was clear no one had noticed the slight sounds of leather over cloth and the barely audible creak of the chair, Erwin picked up his pace. He had to pause in his writing so his penmanship wouldn't become too shaky and pretended to be utterly absorbed in reading about breeding dogs to have certain qualities. His lips parted the breath softly, an attempt to get himself under control again.

Levi wasn't going to have any of that.

So he ground his heel into Erwin's crotch with just the right amount of pressure, causing the blond to double over slightly in masochistic pleasure. Even through the thick sole, Levi could feel the heat of Erwin's body as he shamelessly rutted into Levi's foot. The Corporal alternated with rough grinding with the bottom and delicately teasing with his toe, running up and down the seam in quick motions.

Erwin comes with a low groan disguised as a yawn, stretching and cracking his jaw for added effect. Levi set his boot down on the floor again, feeling pleased with himself, even with the growing ache between his legs.

Erwin was writing again. When he finished, he slid the paper to Levi.

You're going to pay for that.

Levi knew that if he looked up,Erwin would practically devouring him with his gaze. So he didn't, only pushed his cup to the edge of the table for Moblit to refill.

"Thirsty, Commander?" He murmured, raising the porcelaine to his lips for a sip.

"Yes." Erwin replied, sounding strained. "Very."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nerds
> 
> next up is eruren and floor sex


	17. On The Floor (Eruren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont like this one very much but that's just my opinion. in my defense, i was distracted by online shopping and also it's finals week
> 
> Eventually i'll get back to writing srs pr0nz instead of these dumb goofy lil ficlets.

They had to do it on the floor because Levi broke the bed.

All he did was sit on it to put socks on and the thing just gave out under him with the loud crack of splintering wood.  After countless nights of fucking, the poor bed finally gave up. 

Erwin had muttered something about "Humanity's Heaviest Ass" when he found out --" _What_ did you just say?" "Nothing honey, I love you." and Levi made him pay for the new bedframe, and a mattress too, just for the hell of it. He was going to be sleeping in his own quarters until that arrived.  Eren was allowed to join him, but Erwin had to sleep on the couch in his own room.

It was stupidly domestic and Eren loved it.

What he  _didn't_ love was waking up at three in the morning from a wet dream with a hard-on from hell that Levi would rip off if Eren woke him up trying to take care of it.  He couldn't help that he sometimes got loud during sex.  He also couldn't help Levi's chronic insomnia and tendency to sleep like a rock whenever he could fall asleep.  

Maybe the Commander would still be up since he was such a workaholic.  Eren could give him a nice break from his work.  And if he wasn't, well, there was always the latrines.

Thankfully he was though, and all it took was the sight of Eren's needy expression for him to push his chair away from the desk and a motion for Eren to approach him and soon the two were going at it hard on the chair.

Until  _that_ started creaking a little too loudly for comfort, So Erwin lifted Eren up, the boy still impaled on his cock and clinging for dear life, walked around the desk to the open floor, got down on his knees and resumed fucking him in earnest.  He'd been considerate enough to drop Eren down on the oval rug instead of the cold floor, but with every impossibly deep thrust of Erwin's cock into him, the fibers rubbed and scraped against his back and Eren was pretty sure he'd have rugburn when the whole ordeal was over, but then Erwin hit that one fucking  _spot_ that melted Eren and he didn't really care anymore.  

"Er _win."_ He whined after the Commander purposefully missed for the third time. "Stop teasing me."

The Commander let out a husky laugh, cradling Eren's head in his hands.

"But you look so pretty when you're desperate." He finished the statement with a soft kiss and a slow roll of his hips, just barely hitting where Eren wanted him to.

Eren bit him in retaliation, and Erwin groaned, adjusting his hips to drive directly into Eren's prostate.  The brunet gasped and exhaled a long moan of his partner's name, as well as a  _fuck yes, finally_ and a  _close, 'M close, fuck me harder!_

Erwin's arms wiggled beneath Eren to bring him fractionally closer, pressing their bodies tightly together so Eren could rut against Erwin's stomach until he let out a thin cry and came between them.  His insides throbbed around Erwin and the Commander grunted as he filled Eren up with his cum.

"As much as I'd like to stay here with you Eren, " Erwin began ruefully, "My knees and back are killing me, and I'd like to go to bed."

Eren gave him a shy kiss and a smile.  "It's fine. Really."

He had tiptoed out of Erwin's office, down the hallway and into Levi's own room.  Slid in-between the cool, crisp sheets and was nearly asleep until a pair of muscled arms wrapped around his torso and teeth nibbled at his ear.

"I just had the most wonderful dream..." Levi said, lazily grinding his growing erection against Eren's backside.  Eren smiled cheekily.

"Oh?  Do tell."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up is morning lazy sex but i forgot with who...definitely has erwin tho, we won't get rid of that blond bastard til the chapter after that, outdoor sex with ereri.


	18. Lazy Morning Sex (Riren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> checked my list and discovered we get riren instead of eruri so i decided to make this a sequel to the previous chapter
> 
> sorry to disappoint

When Levi awoke, his bed had been cold.  Now it was pleasantly warm, he had Eren cuddled up next to him, the morning air filled with soft noises of pleasure as Levi languidly pumped his hand up and down Eren's cock, grinding his own arousal between Eren's cheeks, still slick from his little romp with Erwin a short while ago.  

Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by that.

Sure, Eren was ready to be fucked again, but Levi was content with just this.  The small undulations of his hips and the motion of his hand was the only movement, and getting into a position to actually fuck would cause them to lose all the carefully built up warmth trapped in the blankets.  Besides, he could still make Eren squirm just like this.  He was still sensitive from his earlier orgasm and Levi took full advantage of that, running his free hand over Eren's smooth, warm skin, counting his ribs and feeling his body rise and fall with each breath.  He could nip at the nape of Eren's neck, smell the scent of his hair and press his chest to Eren's back, his cock sliding deeper between the softness of Eren's ass.  Occasioanlly, his cock slipped a bit, nudging the back of Eren's balls which caused the boy to let out a lovely little gasp of Levi's name, so Levi found himself doing that more and more "accidentally".

" _Levi."_  Eren hissed, fucking into the circle of Levi's fist.  "Shit, gonna--again, I'm coming,  _fuck."_

"Come for me, Eren." Levi whispered, bringing his teeth gently down on the shell of Eren's ear.  His orgasm arrived with a soft sigh, and pleased whimpers that Levi eagerly drank up, thrusting up up  _up,_ Eren's voice lingering in the air and he too comes with a soft sigh, little kisses left on Eren's neck.

He's asleep again within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for outdoors sex with ereri and a special guest star at the very end 
> 
> will definitely be longer since the week is over and i no longer am stressin as bad as i was before 
> 
> i love friday nights


	19. Outdoors (Ereri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angry sex is good sex
> 
> that's all i have to say on the matter

It was as hot as a Titan's stomach outside, not a single wisp of cloud in the clear blue sky to block the merciless sun beating down on the training yard, new recruits jumping with every bark of Keith Shadis' voice and not ten yards away, Levi bit down harshly on Eren's bottom lip as they pressed against each other.

Eren snarled and drew back to wipe the droplet of blood away, smearing it across the side of his face.  His eyes were stormy with anger and Levi had one second to breath before Eren was crashing their mouths together again, his hand letting go of its grip on Levi's jacket to paw at the Corporal's clothed cock.  Levi cursed as his head knocked against the wood of the storeshed and Eren left his mouth to devour his neck, the cravat long undone and laying on the dusty ground by Eren's feet.

 _Messy._  Levi thought irritably, but Eren was kneading the bulge with expert fingers and he couldn't bring himself to stop.  He could, if he _really_ wanted to, but if he was being honest with himself, it was his own fault Eren had gotten so riled up.  Not wanting others to think he and Erwin were getting soft on the boy, Levi had been bearing down hard on him, scolding him for every little mistake until Eren was a frustrated mess, the spark following the fuse until it detonated and Eren snapped, yanking Levi behind the nearest building and getting his revenge.

Levi supposed it was healthy for Eren to get it all out, but did he seriously have to do it where anyone could turn the corner and find them?

 

He deserved it though, didn't he?  And he rather liked being dominated by the feisty cadet.  It was something they'd had to implement more of in their bedroom activities.

Teeth dug into the meat of his shoulder, his hair was pulled back and the hand between his legs just kept going. So Levi figured he'd throw this dog a bone and wedged a thigh between Eren's leg to grind against the erection straining there, clutching at Eren's shoulders-broadened with growth and training- to steady himself.  Eren growled and slammed their lips together, tongue pushing against Levi's and teeth clacking from Eren's lack of finesse.  Levi angled his head to turn the kiss into something sweeter, but his hand curled around a chunk of Eren's hair and pulled, fingers slipping from the sweat.

He felt dizzy, wished for a cool breeze to lift the haze from his mind.   God, he was _melting_ in the blazing heat and under Eren's scorching touches, the teen's cock rubbing insistently at Levi's leg, all the fire pooling in that one area.  Levi was positive his face was flushed red because Eren's certainly was.  The edge of his form were dancing with heat shimmers, blurry like Levi's vision.  He felt disconnected, yet all too aware of every sensation.

A whimper disguised as another cuss escaped him as Eren tugged him close only to shove him back roughly again, pinning him to the wood with his searing weight.  Levi inhaled sharply as Eren's hand fumbled with his zipper, taking Levi's cock out and flicking his thumb over the tip.  Levi returned the favor, drinking in Eren's moans as his small hand wrapped around both of their erections.  Levi was still in control.

Until Eren's free hand snuck around behind him to wiggle under the waistband of Levi pants and trace his finger teasingly over Levi entrance.

He let Eren take the reigns after that, bucking up into his hand and grinding down, the finger easing in to the first knuckle, but no deeper for fear of hurting Levi.  They developed a rhythm after a while, Levi growling that  _It's only one finger Eren not your entire hand just fuck me with it_ and Eren gasping a  _oh god_ in reply as Levi twisted his wrist on the upstroke.

Sina knows how long that would have gone on if Eren hadn't moved his finger just right, accidentally bumping into Levi's prostate.  The next touch to it was anything but accidental, the pad of his finger pressing down and rubbing circles into the gland, which made Levi positively  _scream_ and come all over Eren's fist.

Levi's cum splattering between them was enough to get Eren off, and the volume of his moan combined with Levi's was enough to attract the attention of Shadis, who roounded the corner intent on punishing errant cadets with five hours of laps only to be met with the Lance Corporal's cool gaze, Eren's face buried into the crook his neck.  He then decided a quick retreat was in order and left the couple to calm down in peace.  Levi's fingers rubbed soothingly over Eren's scalp as the teen panted raspily.

"Feel better?" he asked nonchalantly, like he wasn't still trying to collect his wit from the mind-blowing orgasm he just had.

"Yeah," Eren said raggedly. "Yeah."

"Good.  We're taking a cold shower, _now."_    He shoved Eren away from him, zipped himself up and walked away.  Eren stared after him, in a daze before shaking his head and catching up.

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up is eruriren with...my own kink???? oh man which one send help


	20. Own Kink (Eruriren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O isn't really a kink, but knotting is argument over game set match. also impregnation dirty talk because i live in the garbage. oscar the grouch is my homeboy.
> 
> somebody seriously needs to figure out how females fit into the whole structure. how does an Alpha female differ from an Omega or Beta female. can you transition from a male into female while keeping status? vice-versa? would pay for that tbh and i have no idea why... i guess the whole a/b/o seems to prefer cis gay men over anyone else. the fics i've read anyway.
> 
> this is my way of saying we need more lesbians
> 
> also let's pretend birth control is all-powerful and there is no need for condoms ever because coming inside is a kink of mine

Their mate's heat-scent heavily permeated the air as Erin and Levi approached the door to Levi's quarters.  It was strong, even with the solid oak barrier, but not strong enough to cover up the scent of the other Alpha within.

They were not worried, although the protective instinct  _did_ rise up, because this _was_ another Alpha after all.  This was a familiar scent, one that was almost a part of Eren's own pheromones.  Opening the door found Mikasa, Eren's pack-sister sitting on the bed next to him, cooling his fever with washcloths and spoon-feeding him cold soup.

"It took you long enough." She said, keeping her back to them as she continued to lean over her pack-brother.  "He's been asking about you for a good three hours now.  Rather annoying."  She looked over her shoulder at them, her dark eyes unreadable.  Anyone else might think she disapproved of Eren's choice in mates, but she was quite pleased he had two strong Alphas to protect him, so she didn't have to bear that burden alone.

Although her position as someone from Eren's family pack gave her much more of a right to protect him than anyone else.  Those bonds were just as strong as the ones mates had.  Perhaps, in her case, slightly stronger.

Regardless, they owed her and Eren apologies.

Just as Erwin opened his mouth, the scent of his mates reached Eren and he sat up, nearly spilling the bowl if Mikasa hadn't foreseen his reaction and moved it out of the way just in time.  

"You're here..." he panted, a heady blush high on his cheekbones.  "You're finally here."

"I'll be leaving." Mikasa said, standing up.  "Don't worry, I made sure he took birth-control medication the moment his heat started."

"Thanks 'kasa." Eren said, shooting her a smile.  She stroked his head fondly and planted a small kiss in his scalp.  

"Thank you Mikasa." Erwin said.  She glided past them, exchanging glances.  A quick, non-verbal communication between Alphas, an understanding that the Omega's safety came first.  Then she was gone, her scent and scarf trailing after her.

Eren held his arms out in a silent plea for his Alphas the instant the door shut.  Erwin and Levi complied, removing their boots and jackets before joining him on the bed and sandwiching his body between them.

"I missed you guys." He mumbled, nuzzling each of them for a kiss.  "So much."

"We're sorry." Levi said, tracing random patterns down Eren's bare chest.  "There was a lot of bullshit to get through today."

"Doesn't matter." He replied, stretching his body out for them.  "You're here now."

"And we intend to make up for lost time."  Erwin murmured, his fingers sweeping over Levi's hand, tracing around Eren's navel before finally taking his erection in hand and stroking.  Levi turned Eren's chin to swallow up all the cute noises he made while Erwin slowly jerked him off.

"Ready to take our knots baby?" Erwin growled, causing Eren to moan sweetly into Levi's mouth.  "Ready for us to breed this sweet ass of yours?"

" _More_ than ready." Eren grinned ferally when they parted.  "C'mon, show me what you got.  Convince me to let you come inside."

Oh, how they loved it when their mate showed his fire.

They don't even bother to undress past unbuttoning their shirts and undoing their pants.  The pheromones are addling their minds, directly all thought to  _fuck,_ to  _mate,_ to show everyone  _their claim_ on Eren. That even if others were to gain control over him, they wouldn't be able to keep him away from his mates.

He's slick between his legs, soaking the sheets by the time Erwin positioned himself to thrust inside and Eren positively  _howled_ as he was filled up so  _perfectly_ with his mate's thick cock, Erwin kissing him breathless, stealing the air right out of his lungs.  The blond fucked Eren roughly, biting down wherever he could while Levi cradled Eren's head in his lap so the brunet could lap at his own dripping cock.

"Who do you want to knock you up, Eren?" Levi asked, swiping strands of hair out of Eren's face.  "Who's cum do you want inside you?"

"Both of you." Eren said, delirious from his heat finally being fulfilled.  "I'm on birth-control, I don't give a fuh- _fuck Erwin right there, go harder!"_

Erwin laughed, just as breathless as Eren as he obeyed, fucking him harder, faster, rubbing against his prostate, hand curled around the base of Eren's cock to prevent him from coming while Erwin shuddered out his orgasm, his knot growing and trapping him inside Eren.

They're going to be stuck that way for a good twenty minutes, which are spent running hands over each others bodies, coaxing Eren back to hardness when he started to flag, bringing him to the brink of release and cruelly tugging him away. He's so cute when he gets desperate, so angry that they won't give him what he wants.  They silenced his curses with alternating kisses until Erwin is able to pull out and Levi is sliding inside with a groan, and a lewd squelching noise as he pushed past  Erwin's cum.

Eren's insides are scorching enough on their own, but with the slickness of his fluids and Erwin's release made it so much more  _intense_ and he doesn't even care he's getting "sloppy seconds", this is his mate, his beloved, and the fact he's been filled up by Levi's other mate, his other beloved is  _really fucking hot_ for a reason Levi can't quite explain, not when he's being gripped and held and Eren is crying out his name.  So he grit his teeth and braced himself to fuck into Eren harder, pushing Erwin's cum deep inside Eren's fertile body.

 _"Take it all, slut."_ Levi hissed, leaving bruises in the shape of fingerprints on Eren's thighs, so strong is his hold on the other.  

" _Your_ slut." Eren reminded him between hiccupping moans. "Only yours."

Erwin groaned low in his throat as he covered Eren's lips with his own, muffling the boy's scream as they finally allowed him to come.  His hole clamped down on Levi so hard, he feared he might pass out and then that's it, that's all he needed to come.  His knot swelled, and he bit into Eren shoulder as his hips pushed him in centimeters deeper, wanting to mate Eren good and proper, not wanting a single drop to escape.

"I love you two."Eren sighed when he came down from his high. Levi's knot usually took longer to subside than Erwin's.  That was fine.  The sex had been fantastic, but right now, they needed to just enjoy each other's company, and remind each other how much they were loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually had a lil beginning to this about Erwin & Levi's day, got tired, wanted porn, will put it in when i find the time.
> 
> eruriren in the shower! probably with body worship!


	21. In The Shower (Eruriren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> body-worshippin erwin post chapter 49, so spoiler alert for that
> 
> what is even happening here

He faintly remembered imagining a scenario like this one, long ago.  So long ago.  His hand tightened its grip on Levi hair, wishing he had his left arm so he could stroke Eren's face as the two took turns mouthing at his cock under the warm spray of the shower, Erwin sitting on a wooden stool with his legs spread wide for them.

The limb was gone, the stump since healed, but Erwin still felt itches and crushing pain in the phantom limb his brain supplied.  Like if he tried just a  _little_ bit harder, pushed a  _little_ bit stronger, he'd be able to feel the skin of his lovers under his fingers once more.

But he felt nothing, only a slight twitch in what remained of his left arm.

"You're thinking too much."  Levi's voice cut into his thoughts, bouncing off the tiled walls. "Stop it."

"Sorry." Erwin said, bowing his head so the water would drip off his bangs instead of running down his face. 

He never cried before, and he didn't intend to now.  He still had to be strong. Even when he wasn't whole.

Levi stood up to perch daintily on Erwin's thigh.  His calloused hands cupped Erwin's chin to turn his head for a kiss, Eren taking the entirety of Erwin's cock into his mouth to make up for the loss of Levi's.  Erwin groaned into Levi's mouth, the smaller man's fingertips trailing over the scarred flesh on his left arm.  The nerve endings were dead in some places, all too alive in others, and it hadn't taken Levi very long to find out where they were.  He skimmed over Erwin's shoulder to knead the taut flesh of his back, hugging his body close to the Commander's, pressing every inch of skin together.  Erwin's right arm wrapped around Levi's waist, holding him tightly, biting him to muffle his cries as Eren continued to work diligently between his legs.

Levi seemed hellbent on covering Erwin's body in light, tickling touches sucking faint bruises into his skin and watching them fade away while Eren bobbed and sucked, rubbing his thumb into Erwin's sac.

It's good.  It's so good.  He held Levi even closer, sweeping his tongue inside the Corporal's mouth to taste tea and honey,wishing he had some way of pulling Eren up here too.  Levi seemed to read his mind, reaching down and bringing the boy up so he could kiss Erwin as well.  He tasted like Erwin and the Commander's chest rumbled in a groan as his lovers took turns kissing him.

 _We love you. You're still strong to us, you're still whole to us._  Their eyes said, because words would only ruin the moment.

Levi's warmth left him, but he stayed nearby to push Erwin and his stool to the wall so Erwin could rest his back against it.  He and Eren exchanged looks, silently agreeing on something,and then Eren is straddling him, sinking down onto his cock slowly, a look of adoration on his face. 

A part of Erwin was ashamed, because he didn't deserve this, but it was overridden by the snug heat of Eren's body, the stiffness of his nipples against Erwin's chest, his quick little pants as Levi's hands settled around his waist to bounce him up and down Erwin's cock, the contrast between pale and golden skin alluring.

The nails of Erwin's right hand dug into Eren's back, scratching down and leaving red trails in their wake.  Eren threw his head back and cried out, his voice wavering and breaking as Levi moved to take his erection in hand, grinding against the small of Eren's back.

Erwin and Levi kissed over Eren's shoulder,the brunet whining and leaving small pecks on Erwin's cheek.

Deciding not to mention he tasted the salt of tears on his lips, being washed away by water.

He rode Erwin languidly until the blond's grip became painful and Erwin bucked his hips up to come with a low sound into Eren, who sighed and shuddered as Levi brought him to his own release, the Corporal finishing himself off at the sight of his two lovers leaning against each other, exhausted yet sated.  He turned off the water before it could turn cold.

"Let's go to bed." he said softly, holding out his hand to Erwin, who took it with a broken smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eruren goin at it on a desk tomorrow
> 
> will not have any angst and all limbs will be intact


	22. On The Desk (Eruren)

The bed is still broken and Levi still refuses to let Erwin do anything in his bed, so when Eren initiated a quick make-out session to ease his sudden craving for positive touch, he sort of expected to be bent over the desk Erwin had been sitting at.

What he didn't expect was to be pushed so far up and fucked so deeply that his feet left the ground, Erwin's strong grip on his hips taking some of the stress off Eren's arms.

Eren bit into his sleeve, knuckles turning white as the Commander drove into him ruthlessly, occasionally scolding Eren when he squirmed too much.

Because Erwin was a workaholic, and being in his office meant doing work, so after he spread Eren out on the desk, the Commander had placed a few official documents on Eren's back and looked over them as he fucked his subordinate.

Eren could tell whenever Erwin fell into thought; his thrusts deepened and he stayed so long inside Eren without moving that it took a whine of his rank to get him going again.

Eren could also tell whenever Erwin was pleased about something because his thrusts became quick and shallow, but no less rough and still hitting Eren's prostate with pinpoint accuracy.

"Please quit down Eren, I'm trying to think." Erwin said bemusedly, grinding his pelvis against Eren's ass, doing nothing to lower the teen's volume; he was pretty sure Erwin was doing it on purpose at this point.

"Ah, sorry sir." he panted as Erwin continued to leisurely fuck into him. "It's...I just-- Oh sir, you feel so good inside me!"

Eren hadn't intended on blurting that last bit out, but Erwin chose that exact moment to drape himself over Eren, shoving him millimetres deeper, to dip his pen into the inkpot and scrawl his signature on the paper, forcing the teen to stay by pushing him into the desk with all his weight. Eren howled, the wood digging and burning into his hipbones, hands scrabbling over less important papers and reports on the desk, nearly toppling the oil lamp on the corner in his desperate attempts to communicate to the Commander that he needed to come, _now_.

"Oh?" Erwin hummed, setting the papers aside. "I suppose I can forgive you then."

"Thank you sir." Eren gasped, the coiling tension finally releasing in his gut and he comes untouched, splashing cum onto the floor below.

Erwin didn't even seem to notice as he fucked Eren. Soon the boy was a shuddering mess, drool slipping down his chin and eyes fluttering from the overstimulation. Erwin showed no signs of his approaching orgasm, and only grunted as he sprayed into Eren's insides.

Eren turned his head, resting his cheek on the cool wooden surface, drowsiness weighing his eyelids. Erwin will stay inside of him until the work is done, and when Eren wakes up, he will find himself tucked into Levi's warm, clean bed.

All-in-all, it wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying a new position with ereri next
> 
> boy do i have plans for those two


	23. Trying New Position (Riren) (aka: mike will share his porn with anyone who gives him head scratchies, especially behind his ears pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.wewomen.com/relationships/album897260/sex-positions-kamasutra-sex-positions-22365532.html
> 
> thats really all i have to say on the matter. also strength kink and possible size kink? a kink where Eren is really turned on by Levi's thick thighs, broad chest & back and his small stature??? levi is very sexy and let us leave it at that.
> 
> also also known as levi's partners need to stop reading those magazines because this is bullshit.

"You want to what now?"

Eren's already scarlet face flushed deeper as he flipped through a dirty magazine Mike had lent him to show Levi what he had seen.  Levi raised an eyebrow and sipped his tea _thoughtfully._  Eren couldn't really look at him, so he stared at the wall just above Levi's head, pretty sure he was literally steaming in embarrassment. 

"I suppose it could be done."  There was the clink of porcelain against wood, and suddenly Levi was standing up.  Their height difference was only ten centimeters, but it sent a shiver through Eren to be looking down on this absurdly powerful man.  It also felt kind of weird, since he was looking down on the man he looked up to, but he wasn't going to bother with that right now.

"Let me stretch first, before anything else. I don't want to over-exert anything trying to fulfill your sick fantasies and end up walking around on crutches."

"Yes sir! Of course sir!" Eren saluted him exuberantly with a wide grin on his face. Levi clicked his tongue and sighed before grabbing his tea to head to the bedroom, Eren practically bouncing behind him with every step.

~~~

Watching Levi stretch is always a show, though Eren knows Levi has zero intention of turning him on.  While the Corporal went through the perfunctory motions of his stretch routine, Eren admired the ripple of muscle under pale skin, the arch of his body as he leaned forward, his strong physique.

Not bad.  Not bad at all.

They started off with Eren riding Levi on the mattress, work-weathered hands around his waist, keeping him steadily as he slowly bounced.  Eren ran his hands over his chest, down past his bobbing cock to smooth them over Levi torso and bend forward until their lips met.  Levi's hands moved from his waist to glide over the planes of his back and shoulderblades, eventually finding their way to Eren's head and pressing down to kiss him harder.  They gasped for breath when they parted, staring at each other with blown eyes.

"You ready?" Levi whispered, snapping his hips up just as Eren dropped down, resulting in a high moan.

"Yeah." Eren swallowed, bracing his sweaty hands on Levi's chest. "Do it."

"As you wish."  Levi's touch left him and his hands went to press against the mattress by his head.  Eren closed his eyes and took in great gulps of air as he felt the muscles of Levi's body tighten, and slowly they're rising up, up, Levi cock shoving impossibly deeper into Eren's warmth, causing the boy to throw back his head and emit a strangled noise in the shape of Levi's name.  His fingers curled into fists as his weight was deposited on his toes, still straddling Levi but almost in mid-air. 

He wobbled a bit, which caused Levi to growl out a "Don't fall or I _will_ kill you."

"Sorry." He apologized, steadying himself.  He doesn't have much leverage to ride Levi as hard as before, but  _fuck_ he's so deep that Eren really couldn't give a damn.  He felt, quite frankly, that he was being impaled, that Levi's cock was spreading him past the point where he couldn't take it anymore, he just felt so  _full_ but it just kept _going_.  He rocked slightly, and found that he enjoyed the sensation it gave, so instead of bouncing he rocked.  Rocked from the balls of his feet to his heels, grinding Levi's cock against his prostate in just the right way, the other man breathing heavy but even beneath him.

"It feels _amazing_ Levi." he moaned, arching his back, fingers splayed across Levi's chest balance himself. "I'm gonna--I'm gonna, oh god, oh Levi,  _Levi!"_

He came untouched, spilling over Levi's torso, sighing wearily as he felt himself being lowered back down, the impact as they hit the bed jostled Levi's cock inside of him and sending little spasms running across his body.  He can only whine half-heartedly and writhe as Levi's hands settled around his waist again and moved his body over the Corporal's cock until Levi's coming in a burst of heat inside.

Only then does Eren get a good look at Levi's face.  His cheeks are dark with blood from being upside down for so long, and it's a color Eren  _really_ likes on his Corporal.

"Thank you." He said softly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Levi's mouth.  Levi only grunted, and petted Eren's sex-rumpled hair down.

He was going to burn all of Mike's stupid magazines.  

But not until he found his revenge against his two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is lame and i wish i could turn it into a movie because it is so much better inside my head.
> 
> legit had to flip a coin between eruri and riren 
> 
> being multi-shipper is suffering


	24. Shy (Eruri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i missed the past few days guys ;A; and that the update schedule's been like, super late. work is exhausting.
> 
> i think i was trying to go for serious, emotional eruris but the line from Airplane! popped into my head and i am unable to take anything seriously in life so yeah. there are other writers who can pull off the emotional intensity of that relationship waaaaay better than me because they are awesome. 
> 
> possibly demisexual erwin? hahahaaah oh god im so tired. another one to add to the edit later list probably

Looking back on it, Levi was amused to think that once upon a time, Erwin had been celibate. Partly because life was so short and partly because no one could possibly be on par with his mind games and power-playing.

Then Levi came along with his "take no shit" attitude and totally fucked up Erwin's plan of not getting involved with anyone ever. Through a series of painful events that forced them to interact and spend more time with each other caused Levi's mentality to shift from "kill Erwin Smith" to "Grudgingly obey Erwin Smith" and then from there it went to "sexual tension so thick that the Walls should've been made of it instead of whatever shit their forefathers and foremothers used."

It all culminated in a rather passionate make-out session in Erwin's bed, and Erwin was coming apart under Levi's skillful touches and bites much quicker than expected.

Interesting.

Withdrawing from the heated kiss, he surveyed Erwin with narrowed eyes. He didn't miss the way Erwin pupils were blown, the way his cheekbones were tinged pink and, oh yes. The insistent bulge between the blond's legs.

"Nervous?" He asked, stroking an errant lock of golden hair back into place.

"Yes." Erwin said hesitantly.

"First time?" Levi's hand ran down Erwin's torso to hover teasingly above his belt.

"No, I've been nervous lots of times." Erwin admitted.  Levi stared at him.  

Was this seriously the man everyone thought was intellectually intimidating?  Push a few of the right buttons and he was an idiot.

That was actually quite appealing.  

"I meant having sex." Levi said bluntly, digging his thumbs into the soft dip by Erwin's hipbones. The pink tinge deepened to a scarlet though Erwin kept his calm expression.

"Yes."  He said under his breath.

"Oh..."  Levi was at a total loss for words.  He has never, not once, stumbled across someone as old as Erwin who was still a virgin. Albeit, many people turned to prostitution and yeah the barracks did get cold at night, but someone as attractive as him?

"I never really found anyone I was interested in enough to...fuck. Combined with work, I just didn't have time or motivation to look for anyone."  Erwin explained.

"So I'm an exception?" Levi pressed him, nudging a leg between Erwin's solid thighs to grind against his erection.

"You're always an exception." Erwin murmured before cursing and pushing his hips forward into the touch.

"I'm flattered." Levi said dryly, inwardly pleased at the compliment.  Erwin was looking at him with hooded eyes, his tongue darting out to quickly swipe over his dry lips and Levi was a bit smug that he could do this to the supposedly unbreakable man. Also, he was still lying on top of Erwin's broad chest, so clearly the blond was alright with where they were going.  Otherwise he'd made up an excuse about work, and Levi would've pretended to believe him and waited until next time.

Because at this point, fucking each other was inevitable.

Levi was relieved to find out that Erwin wasn't averse to the occasional solo session once in a while and kept a vial of oil just for those times of occasions.  When he extended an offer to let Erwin finger him, Erwin had shaken his head and told Levi he was quite content to watch.

So Levi gave him something to watch.  Three fingers in to the last knuckle, brushing against his prostate, a moan of Erwin's name as he slowly increased the pace, scissoring and flexing his fingers inside of him, undulating his body while Erwin watched, his lips slightly parted.

They fuck with Levi on his back, his legs slung over Erwin's shoulders to allow him deeper access.  Erwin's face is buried in Levi's neck, his skin fever-hot with a mix of embarrassment and arousal.  Levi figured he'll save his dirty talk for some other time.  

Erwin came quickly, which Levi had expected.  He also expected the apologies, which he waved away.

"It was your first time.  You did...well."

"Not good?" Erwin asked, light-hearted but with a touch of worry.

"Mm.  Get me off and I'll make my decision."

Erwin's hand was clumsy as it wrapped around Levi's cock, slow and unsure about touching another man, but Levi encouraged him with little kisses and moans and sure enough, Erwin is soon growing confident in his handjob abilities and Levi's blowing his load all over Erwin's fist with a pleased sigh.

"Not bad." he told Erwin as they lay next to each other, legs intertwined.  

"I'll do better next time." Erwin promised.  Levi's lips quirked upwards into a small smile.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another TAUTNW-verse fic next! The prompt being "with toys".
> 
> expect that one to be late as well because i am unapologetically going to catch up on my sleep.
> 
> however, if i manage to get my shit together, the final chapter will be up on dec. 25, exactly as planned, thirty days after starting this. Also known as christmas day. also known as levi's birthday. also known as "whatever pleases you" in the challenge list. i am so ready for that are you guys ready for it b/c i am


	25. With Toys (Eruriren in The AU That Never Was)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys reacted nicely to day 8, so surprise! here it is again. no actual sex, just levi cleaning and reminiscing
> 
> i...actually wrote a few things for it other than the challenge...so...expect to be seeing that sometime in 2015.

They owned way too many sex toys.

Even for three people in one relationship.

Well, it was really more of Erwin and Levi having an open relationship and Eren being their regular.

Regardless, they still had way too many goddamn sex toys.  And even though they were washed after every use, the entire collection received a thorough cleaning every Sunday evening.  Because wanting to shove a certain toy up your husband's ass only to find it covered in dust from disuse was a  _major_ turn-off.  

The task always fell to Levi because he was the only one who could do it without getting bored and start doing a half-assed job ten minutes through.  Honestly, he didn't mind because it was cleaning and he always liked to reminisce on some of the more memorable times.  

Also, he liked the smell of rubbing alcohol.  Everything just seemed cleaner when he used it (on appropriate materials of course).

There was the ball-gag Eren had gifted them with after filing a noise complaint after a particularly loud round of fucking after a four-day dry spell.  That was before the Blowjob Incident, which went to show how much of an asshole neighbor Eren had been, especially when he sang Fall Out Boy karaoke at one in the morning.  

After Eren added his favorites to their box, Levi discovered why he liked listening to music nearly 24/7.  He owned a fucking vibrator that could be plugged into an Ipod and pulsed in time to the music. Levi sighed at his boyfriend's depravity as he dried it and laid it on the towel next to the others.

When he started becoming their go-to threesome partner, Eren had been surprised to discover they owned a sybian saddle. 

"That's usually for people with vaginas to use." He had said with a slight head tilt. Then he looked at them wide eyed and asked if he'd been using proper pronouns for the both of them. 

They reassured him that he was fine, and invited him for a demonstration of why they liked it so much.  Having his balls resting on a vibrating pad while rocking on the attachable dildo with two cocks in front of his face to suck on made Eren quite the fan of it as well.

Levi let out an amused "Hm." the corners of his mouth lifting at the memory.  Eren had been thoroughly debauched by the end of that night, and Levi figured that was when he became a permanent part of their lives, both domestic and sex.

Moving the saddle to the side revealed a package of edible underwear that had expired two years ago.  Levi wrinkled his nose in disgust and chucked it in the trash.

Next up came the anal beads Erwin was so fond of.  Come to think of it, Levi was pretty fond of it to.  Pushing the beads into either partner, watching their faces contort as their body tried to accommodate the slowly growing sizes.  Seeing them squirm once the entire string was inside, shifting around and causing a mixture of pleasure and discomfort.  Hearing them cry out in relief when Levi finally pulled each sphere out, one by one.

Another one of Eren's weird sex toys.  A pink glass tentacle with realistic texture.  Levi didn't really see the pint of having a tentacle dildo if it didn't move like one, and resolved to buy one for Eren this Christmas.  Already his gut was stirring in arousal at the thought.

Deciding a break was necessary, Levi stretched his arms above his head and cracked his back.  He wasn't even halfway through yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this au is very silly and will alternate between domestic fluff and hardcore smut with very little actual plot.
> 
> boring eruri sex coming


	26. Boring Sex (Eruri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i ever told you guys how much your comments/kudos and bookmarks made me happy? you guys rock.
> 
> also for putting up with my crackfic bullshit it takes a strong person to do that
> 
> set before eren does a pirouette off the fucking handle in titan form

"Have you finished your inventory report yet?" Erwin asked, positioning his cock between Levi's cheeks to prod at his stretched hole.  Levi made a noise that was more a yawn than a moan as Erwin moved deeper inside him.

"Filed and waiting for you to look over.  Did you-"

"Clean my office? This morning, yes."

"Oh good." Levi replied, and neither of them were really sure if the statement was directed at Erwin or a reaction to the sudden jab at his prostate.  Levi shifted his knees further apart and dropped to his elbows, resting his chin on his forearms.

"Thinking about something?" Ewin asked, rubbing his thumb in small circles over Levi's hipbone.  He didn't expect a sexy answer.

"You chain me to the rails on the headboard one more time and they're gonna snap.  Shit's old."

"Hm." The Commander grunted, lowering himself down until he was at Levi's level and studied said rails as he steadily fucked into the corporal.  "You're right."

"Bed's probably gonna break in a few months."

"It should last at least a year.  But finding a new bedframe isn't really high on my list of priorities."

"Just pointing it out.  Also, new food supplies are coming in tomorrow."

"You know I know that.  Is there something you're getting at, or..."

Levi huffed and wiggled a hand down to pump himself.

"Saturday's the day after that."  He said, like it would explain everything.

"Ah." Erwin had no clue what Levi was talking about.

"Saturday my squad has pancakes for breakfast.  Aurou usually makes them, but his niece was just born, so he's on leave for the next few days."

"Your point?"

"You know my p- _oh!-_ oint."

"You want me to make your squad pancakes for breakfast?"  Levi squeezed down in approval, earning a low gasp from Erwin.

" _Yes!_ Shit, go faster,I'm almost there!"

Erwin obliged,even though his back was killing him and his knees were sore from kneeling on the floor to suck Levi off earlier.  It had taken effort to get their minds in the same mood their bodies were in.  And evidently it had never worked considering Levi was talking about rotting wood and pancakes up to his orgasm.

They seriously needed to spice up their sex life.

"What would you say to someone joining us for a night or two?"  He asked.  A few seconds passed before Levi answered him with a snore.  Erwin sighed to himself and pulled his already softening cock out.  Levi needed the rest if he was to remain Humanity's Strongest.

He'd go take a shower and come back to bed.  Levi would curl up to his chest and deny it in the morning.  They'd have breakfast and Erwin would save his suggestion for another time.

He did wonder though,as to who that person may be.  He had no doubts Levi would pick someone quite extraordinary.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then erwin's like "what the fuck levi really? a titan-shifter?" and levi's like "dick too bomb man"
> 
> one could even call it...jaegerbombastic
> 
> rough/biting/scratching eruren next!


	27. Rough/Biting/Scratching (Eruriren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short and kinda has a darker!eren? and i know i said it would be eruren but it turned into eruriren whoops my bad. might do a bonus chapter where i give you guys want i said i'd give you. or make another series with all the ideas that almost, but didn't quite make it in.
> 
> this generated a lot more porn than i was prepared to deal with.

Eren liked being rough during sex.  He liked looking at Levi and Erwin, so well put together in their clean, crisp uniforms and knowing their bodies were utterly ravaged with clawmarks, and imprints of teeth.  Blood drawn to the surface in random patterns on their skin, especially at the apex of their inner thighs.

Ever since the weather grew colder, he's been doing it a lot more.  He can't do it as much in the summertime because everyone trains topless in the heat, but when the autumn chill sets in, that's when he marks his territory.

They complain about it being a double standard, how they deal with hiding the marks for days when he only has to hide under the covers for an hour or so and jump out, a blank canvas ready to be painted anew.  So they are sure to paint his skin with their touches as often as possible.

Eren just laughs at them, and scratches deeper, bites harder, sucks longer in revenge and all they can do is lie back and take it.  They've tried reining him in, but found he wasn't as enthusiastic if he didn't get to leave reminders of their fucking.  He was frustrated, and a frustrated Eren is an Eren who loses his fire in bed.

They thought it was ridiculous, but grudgingly allowed it.

He worried though, that he liked the taste of blood on his tongue.  That he was doing all this to feed his darker side just enough to keep it in check.

But then he would catch sight of Levi adjusting his cravat to hide a hickey, or Erwin getting dressed in the morning, his shirt covering up long gouges in his back and he would remember.

Marking up his lovers was fucking hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness tomorrow it is day 28 already???
> 
> this other au is...interesting to say the least...
> 
> levi might be the one taking it up the ass, but erwin is his bitch through and through


	28. Roleplay (Eruri in YGM-verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may was a month of weird aus. this is the only AU i actually did something with, and the result is a fic called You've Got Mail, in which ymir pretends to be a boy on christianmingle.com as a prank and falls in love with historia reiss. shenanigans ensue and they kiss. Shenanigans include, but are not limited to: amateur porn star krista lenz, socially awkward ymir, aromantic springles and the LAMEST spy corporation to grace the world of fiction, fan or not.
> 
> I'm not going to lie to you. this fic is possibly the dumbest thing i've ever written, but i've made a lot of people laugh with its sheer stupidity and i like making people laugh. i also like to shamelessly self-promote because even if it is incredibly moronic it is still something i am very proud of. slightly embarrassed, but still proud. i wrote it in a week and uploading whenever i could.
> 
> i'm gonna go ahead and say the choice to read YGM is yours, this chapter does have spoilers for it, but i dont think it counts as spoilers when it's obvious from the beginning??? but if you have read YGM, know that this is the scene that Ymir flips her shit over in chapter 5. it has nothing to do with the plot except to make people laugh.
> 
> also, levi is now Rivaille because it's my au

It had been six months since Rivaille joined the staff of Trost University.  Three months since Erwin asked him to dinner.  Two weeks since they added role play to their sex life.  And exactly fifteen minutes since Rivaille told him he "Looked feverish, wait here while I get the thermometer."

He preferred they'd be doing this at Erwin's home, but Rivaille had a thing about semi-public sex so Erwin allowed himself to be dragged to the Health Office and pushed down onto the cot.

He knew it couldn't possibly take fifteen minutes to find something when it was in a clearly labelled container right on the desk.

Erwin propped himself up on his elbows when he heard slow, measured clicks of heels on linoleum.  A shadow fell across the curtain before it was drawn back to reveal Rivaille, top agent in the shadowy vigilante organization known as Legion (currently undercover as a History professor) in drag.

"What is it with you and high heels?"Erwin wondered aloud as Rivaille approached the bedside.  The darker haired man said nothing, only crossed his arms and said nothing as he stared down imperiously at Erwin, inviting the Dean to admire him.

"Not that I mind." He hastily added, running his eyes up and down Rivaille's body.  The nurse costume was form-fitting and soft pink, a short skirt brushing his upper thighs.  A matching cap with a red cross sat on Rivaille's head and a few inches after the skirt ended, white stockings began, held up by the red ribbons of his garterbelt.

"I love it when you dress up for me." Erwin finished with an exhale. Rivaille's mouth curled into a smile and he lifted his right leg up to rest his red platform heel next to Erwin's hip.  He leaned forward slowly, never dropping eye contact as he smoothed his hands down the length of the limb then back up to hook a finger under the skirt and raise it so Erwin could see his choice of undergarments, a tiny scrap of red lace cutting across Rivaille's pale skin.

"Christ, you're beautiful." Erwin groaned, giving into temptation and rubbing his palm over Rivaille's firm calf.  Rivaille hummed and stepped up onto the cot to straddle Erwin, tilting his hips forward and allowing Erwin to look up his skirt before kneeling and laying on Erwin, pressing their bodies together.  His fingers lazily curled a loose lock of hair around as he finally,  _finally_ kissed Erwin.  He tasted like peppermint and a moment later his tongue was sliding a piece of the hard candy into Erwin's mouth before he drew back.

"I find the best way to administer medication is orally." He said with an air of professionality.  "How are you feeling now, Mr. Smith?"

Erwin swallowed the candy so he could speak, wincing at the burn the flavor left as it slide down his throat.

"Much better Nurse.  Thank you."

"You're welcome.  Now, what brings you here today?  Back pains?  Sleep issues? Can't take a shit?"

Erwin went with the only logical answer.

"Erectile dysfunction."

"Seriously?" Rivaille growled, momentarily breaking character.  Erwin shrugged.

"What did you expect? It's how most medical porns start out."

"Alright,  _fine._ I'll roll with it. But you have horrible dialogue skills."

"I'm well-aware.  You inform me at the beginning of every cliche scenario we do."

"Two weeks and we already need new material."

"I'm quite fine with where we are now." Erwin said as his thumbs rubbed circles into the protrusion of Rivaille's sharp hipbones.

"Mm.  Let's try this again."

"I'm sticking with my answer."

"You unoriginal fuck."

"Thankfully I have you to make up for that."

 "Damn straight."  Rivaille said, swooping down for another kiss. Erwin took the opportunity to try and touch every inch of Rivaille's stocking-clad legs, fingertips trailing over curves of defined muscles under soft fabric.  God, Erwin could spend hours worshipping his legs alone.  Rivaille knew it too, and took every chance to exploit it, strutting around in towering heels and short skirts.  It was only a matter of time before Erwin broke and begged Rivaille to step on him in those damn heels. 

He wanted Rivaille to do so many things to him.  Use him as furniture, make him his pet, light cigarettes purely for the purpose of crushing them out between Erwin's shoulderblades.  It was fucking ridiculous how badly  the Dean wanted this short, blunt,  _powerful_ man to utterly break him and grind the pieces into dust with his Louboutins.

"So." Rivaille said, running a finger down Erwin's sternum.  "Erectile dysfunction."

"Can you do anything about it Nurse?"

"Hmm." The finger lifted to tap Rivaille's chin.  "Perhaps.  I'm no doctor after all."

"I'm sure you'll do the best you can."

"You're too kind.  Well, let me think...I'd recommend physical therapy for this problem."

"Exactly what kind of physical therapy?" Erwin asked, which basically translated to   _hurry_ _up and suck my dick goddamnit._

"I'll have to perform some tests to be sure." He replied.  Rivailled shimmied down until he was resting comfortably between the Dean's thighs, feet idly kicking in the air behind him.  Chin resting on his palm, his free hand delicately plucked at Erwin's pants, dragging the zipper down and drawing Erwin's cock out, the blond hissing at the soft touch.

"Looks healthy enough to me." Rivaille mused, moving around in mock examination, even sticking his hand into Erwin's briefs to cup his balls, causing the Dean to fist his hands and groan.  "I'll run a few standard test."

 _Like what._ Erwin was about to ask when Rivaille suddenly plunged down, taking all of Erwin's cock in at once and the thought was lost in sensation.  Blown away, one might say, with a conspiratorial wink and an elbow nudge before getting slapped in the face by Rivaille.

Luckily Erwin had a thing for being slapped

Sadly, as soon as Rivaille started, he stopped to watch Erwin slowly harden, the head flushing with blood.

"You don't seem to be having any sort of problem at all, Mr. Smith." Rivaille told him, feigning confusion.

"Perhaps I just have a good nurse." Erwin answered, cock still twitching from Rivaille's hot little mouth.

"Perhaps you give me too much credit."

"I don't think so."

"Hm." Rivaille said nothing more, only pursed his lips to blow a pinprick stream  of air at Erwin's wet cock.  A strangled moan erupted from the Dean as his hips bucked, only to be pinned down by Rivaille (his strength was another thing Erwin found incredibly sexy about him) as he continued his torture, licking Erwin whenever he was dry until pre-come was freely spilling down his length.

"Perhaps the problem lies with your partner." Rivaille said eventually.  Erwin almost always had a wife/girlfriend/fiancee in these scenarios.  Her name was Marie.

"Do you feel sexually attracted to her?" Rivaille continued, cleaning up the clear drops with his tongue before they soaked into the fabric of Erwin's pants.

"N-no. Not really." Erwin admitted shakily as Rivaille went on to lavish his cock with short, abortive flicks of his tongue.  He pressed a soft kiss to the underside of the crown, eyes closed, head poised in thought.  When he opened them, Erwin couldn't even suppress the shudder his body gave at the seductive glint in Rivaille's eyes.  He looked to exquisite to be real like this, hand finally enclosing around the base and holding Erwin's cock to his lips, forcing him to feel every flutter of his lips and whoosh of his breath.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked, still managing to sound casual, even like this.

"I-I don't know. A year?"

"Oh, you poor thing. You haven't had a decent fuck in  _ages._ It isn't healthy to go so long without, you know." Rivaille's voice dripped false sympathy, and he put on such a show of being bored with the whole thing that Erwin may have been fooled if it weren't for the motions of Rivaille's body as he rubbed himself against the edge of the bed for some relief.

"Do you know where..." he swallowed thickly as Rivaille sucked lightly on the head. "I might find treatment for this?"

"As a matter of fact, I happen to specialize in this.  Lucky for you, I'm considered the best."

"I'm honored to be placed in your care."

"Good.  You should be." Rivailled slid up and reached a hand behind him to pull the back of his lingerie to the side before sitting down heavily on Erwin's cock, a pleasured sigh escaping him.  Little minx had already prepared himself.

God, Erwin loved him so much.

"Oh Jesus," He swore brokenly, head tossed back and fingers bruising in the strength of their grip.  "Fuck,  _Rivaille."_

Rivaille tsked.  "Tell me what you need.  I can't help you to the best of my abilities if we don't communicate."

Erwin's head was swimming from the feel of Rivaille's constricting body, but he managed to pull two braincells together in order to give Rivaille what he wanted.

"Let me fuck you. Ride me until I come." He pleaded.  Rivaille paid him no heed, only unbuttoned the three buttons at his collar, tugging the sides apart to bare his chest and run his hands over his body, hips rolling minutely and skirt rucked up to reveal his cock straining at the lace of the panties. He cupped the bulge teasingly, emitting little noises of pleasure as he palmed himself.

"Please." Erwin whispered.  Rivaille looked down at him and smiled ferally.

"Much better."

He set a pace that was fast and dirty, riding Erwin so hard that their bodies bounced on the bed from the force of it.  Erwin braced his feet to give himself more strength the buck up as Rivaille rocked down, earning himself a delighted moan as the man's prostate was hit dead-on.  No doubt they would have continued in this fashion until Erwin filled Rivaille up and Rivaille blew his load over Erwin's abdomen if the sudden three beeps of Rivaille's work phone hadn't gone off and interrupted them.

It never failed to amaze Erwin how swiftly Rivaille could go from a hundred miles an hour to a dead halt in one heartbeat.  That amazement, however, did nothing to stop him from nearly sobbing as the glorious friction ceased so Rivaille could retrieve his cellphone from the costume's breast pocket and answer it.

"Make it fast, I don't have time to chat shit."  He ordered, like he currently didn't have someone buried balls-deep in his ass.

Erwin had long since learned that Rivaille's work waited for nothing. Many a dinner date had been set on hold and this wasn't the first time he'd taken a phone call during sex.

(Erwin hoped that would change though.  As fantastic as the sex was, he also wanted to do stupid, sappy things with Rivaille. Maybe take him to see the yearly ballets put on by St. Sina's Private Academy, go through a few dance lessons of their own. Take him to that cute little cafe that just opened up on Rose street, make him breakfast in bed and spend the day watching Casablanca and film noir.  Perhaps someday he could.  But not today.)

It didn't take long for Erwin to also learn Rivaille's self-control was fucking impenetrable and trying to unravel him while he talked was a lost cause.

Didn't mean Erwin could have fun though.

He began steadily snapping his hips up into Rivaille's body, using the advantageous placement of his hands around Rivaille's waist to drag him up off his throbbing cock and pull him back down on it again.  Rivaille rolled his eyes, but obliged Erwin and moved in tandem with him.  A finger was placed at Erwin's lips in a warning for him to keep quiet before he slowly trailed it down Erwin's chin and throat, his other fingers spreading out, then coming together to twist the fabric of Erwin's shirt.

"I'm not concerned about that." Rivaille said as he bounced in Erwin's lap. "Kenny left the agency long before you two were hired.  Even if he did see you, there's no way he'd recognize you."  A hard thrust had his jaw going slack from ecstacy as Erwin fucked into him at the perfect angle, but no sound left his lungs.

"So don't wear the suits, dumbass.  We're undercover." A pause. "I don't care how cool you look in Armani, Isabel."

Erwin stifled a laugh. Exactly what was Rivaille's definition of "chatting shit"?  

Probably actual shit talk.

"You said you were calling to give me an update. Talk,and don't waste my time or I'll whip you myself."

Erwin's cock twitched rather hard at the word whip. Rivaille raised a thin eyebrow at him.  Erwin shrugged helplessly, then gasped as Rivaille purposefully clenched down on him.

Evidently, his gasp had been too loud, because the next thing Rivaille said into the phone was, "I'm watching television, ignore it."

Erwin couldn't help it if he was noisy.  Rivaille was just too damn erotic.

The next few minutes passed by very quickly as Erwin strengthened his resolve to make Rivaille moan.  He tried every twist of his hips that he could manage, every handjob trick Rivaille liked, but to no avail.  Towards the end, Erwin gave up completely and just focused on his own rapidly approaching release, and all it took was a harsh yank of his hair from Rivaille for him to come.

With a long, low,  _loud_ moan of Rivaille's name.

Oops.

He fell back,body going limp, eyes closed and breathing slowly to calm down.  Eternity passed in a handful of seconds.  And a burst of raucous feminine laughter erupted from the phone.

 _"Somebody alert the presses!"_ She hooted. " _Boss is finally getting laid!"_

"We'll talk later." Rivaille promised calmly.  Dangerously.  Erwin gulped.  "Just do your fucking job right and I  _might_ be nice." A small beep signaled the end of the call.  Erwin kept his eyes shut.  Rivaille said nothing, only raised his hips until Erwin's cock fell out of his hole, followed by a drip of semen, and crawled up until Erwin felt the scratch of damp lace against his lips.

"Open your eyes." Rivaille whispered.  "And take your damn medicine."

Erwin obeyed. He saw Rivaille's finger snag the waistband and dragged it down, cock springing free in the process, to catch behind his balls.  He guided it to Erwin's parted lips and slid inside, salty and heavy and hot on Erwin's tongue.

"Don't be a little bitch about this." He snarled as he fucked Erwin's mouth.  "Don't waste - _ah!-_ a fucking drop.

Erwin decided a little more disobedience couldn't hurt.  He waited for the moment to come when Rivaille's head was thrown back, too lost in his impending orgasm to notice, then he yanked Rivaille's hips back, his cock pulling free with a lewd pop, and lapped vigorously at the tip Until Rivaille gave a broken noise and came in a thick spray over Erwin's face.

He wasn't even given a moment's respite before Rivaille stood up and pressed his spike heel into the dip of Erwin's collarbone.

"You shitbrain." He intoned, voice low with anger. "You aren't getting off again until Farlan and Isabel can look me in the eye without smirking.  If ever."  The pressure on his trachea grew and Erwin was sure the heel would puncture his skin at any time.  Rivaille seemed to balance all his weight on the one foot before he eased the pressure and playfully toed Erwin's cheek.

Erwin couldn't help himself.  Those legs were too irresistabl, and he ran his hands up them, feeling the solid muscles flex under the soft fabric of the stocking before his hand was slapped away and Rivaille gracefully stepped off the cot and strode out of the room, heels clicking, head held high, and not looking back.

He was so fucking hot.

Erwin sat up and cracked his jaw, rubbing it and smearing the come there.  He should probably wash it off soon.

Body thrumming with renewed energy, he got up and left the Nurse's office, blissfully ignorant of the splatters of cum drying on the pillow behind him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically Levi is nicki and erwin is drake. 
> 
> so uh....what did you guys think? 
> 
> also what do you mean leg fetish i dont have a leg fetish you have a leg fetish get away from me


	29. With Food (Eruri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please watch this video
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHV-O9pEvXc (nsfw-ish and gets sorta loud near the end.)
> 
> please

Erwin had some fucking weird-ass kinks, but what did that make Levi if he was going along with them?

Equally weird, that's what.

And this...

This was possibly the  _weirdest_ thing he'd ever done.

Well, he reasoned.  Considering the omnipresent fact of getting brutally slaughtered and eaten alive by giants, who cared how you got your rocks off?  Probably wouldn't be thinking  _oh darn, wish I'd gotten up the courage to ask Susan to ride me around in the bedroom like an obstinant mule_ in your final moments, but still. It'd definitely be a regret.  Miniscule, but still there.

Anyway.

Erwin was kinky. Levi was bored.  And an old acquaintance from the Underground hooked him up with some luxury food items.

Which led to Levi blindfolding Erwin and telling him, "We're gonna do something different tonight."

Erwin, of course, was all for it.  He almost always popped a boner when Levi said the words "something", "different", and "tonight" in the same sentence.  Which once led to a  _hilariously_ awkward incident when Levi complained about having to eat the same slop for dinner the past week and "hoped they were eating something different tonight".

"What's that smell?" He asked as Levi settled between his legs to take Erwin's dick out of his pants.

"Perfumed oil from Lady Victoria.  Do you like it?"

Erwin started to reply, then sneezed, thankfully turning his head to his shoulder just in time.

"It's certainly different."

"Is different good?"  Levi asked, just before he went down on the Commander.

"Different is v-very _good god Levi!"_

Levi hummed a laugh and gagged when Erwin bucked his hips.  He pulled off to growl a "Watch it." before resuming, slurping around Erwin's cock in an  _obscenely_ loud fashion.

Meanwhile Erwin was wondering what Levi had meant by "something different".  His thought process was something like this: _Maybe because it's a Tuesday and he usually blindfolds me on Fridays?  Does he get a kick out of disrupting schedules, maybe we should taaaaaagh oh my god holy shit what the fu--_

So that was what he meant.

It was warm and wet and clenching down on him just right, but it wasn't Levi glorious ass.  Erwin could tell because A) It wasn't hot enough, and B) Levi was still blowing him.  Very loudly.  Seriously, people a Wall over could probably hear.

"Sh-shit, Levi..." He gasped out as Levi twisted his wrist. "What are you...Oh,oh god, keep doing it, whatever it is, don't stop don't stop  _don't stop._ "

Erwin appearing to be enjoying it very much.  Levi almost regretted pausing to remove the blindfold so he could see what was going on down there.

Almost.

Erwin's face as he came was the funniest fucking thing Levi had ever seen, and he wasn't sure if he was choking on laughter or choking on jizz.

"I could have been fucking a grapefruit all these years." Erwin said wondrously in a post-orgasm haze as Levi continued to laugh his ass off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually had a v serious eruren for this planned but then i saw that video and thought "fuck it, at least one person might get a kick out of this"
> 
> uh...yeah...
> 
> eruriren next with whatever pleases me...ive been planning this since day one...


	30. Whatever Pleases You (Eruriren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays everyone!! Levimas, Christamas, whatever you wanna call it!!

Lei hates parties.  This one is no different.  Yes, he appreciates the effort put forth into celebrating, but there's too many people in one small room and that...unnerves him. He hates parties, he hates crowds and he hates being cramped up into a small space.

It's the after-party he enjoys.

He's been preparing for it almost three weeks now, and throughout those three weeks, his partners have not laid a single finger on him or each other per his request.  

They're about ready to snap.  

He can tell by the way Eren bites his lip to hold himself back during sparring, and the one time he accidentally moaned when Levi "accidentally" brushed the nape of his neck.

He can tell by the way Erwin gives him looks when they pass in the hallway, dark and heated looks that remind Levi of equally dark rooms and equally heated kisses, sheets rustling and the hitching of breath the only sounds in the room.

He's in the bedroom now, waiting for them to finish cleaning up and give him his present.  When he first told them, Erwin had nodded and agreed easily enough, but Eren...Eren required some convincing.

_Yes, that's what I mean._

_No, it wouldn't hurt if done properly._

_I don't care that you have healing powers, you think something like that could hurt me?  _

_I told you, it will be fine if done properly. Now shut up.  Go clean._

He appreciated the younger's concern, but honestly.  Levi knew what he was asking for.

Erwin enters first, confident in his role tonight.  Eren trails behind, slightly unsure, but willing to go along with whatever is asked of him.

Levi beckons them to him with a lazy flick of his wrist and they approach.  The bed dips as they crawl on, settling themselves on either side of him, and take turns giving him kisses still sweet from cake.  Eren's mouth carries the sharp taste of alcohol on the corners; seems he's required some liquid courage for this.

Levi smiles with amusement into his lips.  Why Eren would be nervous is silly.  Even if he and Levi switched places, he could still heal if they hurt him.

He supposes it's the intimacy of the act, and the size of Levi's body as well.  They've all been inside each other at some point, but never had one of them taken the other two at the same time.

Three weeks of preparation had left Levi well-stretched and ready to be filled with both Erwin and Eren's cocks.  He had a plug inside him even now, as their hands felt all over his body, eventually meeting at his pelvis to stroke him to full arousal.  Despite his previous hesitation, Eren seems to be getting quite into the swing of things, if the grinding of his erection on Levi's leg is anything to go by.  Erwin's in the same predicament, but he holds off humping Levi because he enjoys savoring the foreplay, the build-up, as much as the act itself.  Maybe even more.  

Levi closes his eyes, and turns his head away from Eren to relax while they worshipped his body.  Relaxation was a key component in this, but he would  _always_ enjoy them treating him like a deity.  He stretches himself out on the mattress luxuriously, and lets them touch him as they wish.  His voice doesn't rise above a whisper, letting his body speak for him in a language of shudders, gasps, and prickling flesh as hands tickle, rub and play with him.

When Erwin's fingers slip between his legs and go lower, tracing the delicate flesh around the plug, Levi brings his knees up to his shoulders and pulls Eren into a kiss.  The boy's eyes widen as Levi lets out the first moan of the night.  Erwin's pushing the toy slowly in deeper, unrelenting, nipping at Levi's ear while he does so.  He stops after a few seconds, but the plug is still so  _deep._ Levi rolls his hips, silently telling Erwin to get on with it.  Erwin laughs quietly, and slowly removes the plug from Levi's hole, admiring the way his body clenched down to try and keep it inside.  Eren's watching now too, and while Erwin dries the toy with a handkerchief and sets it on the nightstand, he moves away from Levi, wiggles down the bedding to lick tentatively at the tip of the Captain's cock.  Levi's hand roughly fists his hair in approval.  Erwin lays down next to Levi again and turns his head in a request for a kiss.  Levi allows him, and they fall into a rhythm, Eren sucking on his cock, Erwin sucking on his tongue.  

It's nice.

But he wants more.

His nails dig crescents into Eren's scalp, making the boy yelp and look up to pout at him.  Levi can only imagine what he might be thinking, seeing his two superiors break away from each other to gaze at him fondly.  Whatever it is, it makes him blush and try to go down on Levi again, but Erwin stops him this time.

"Let's not keep him waiting any longer, hm?"

Eren stares for a moment, then dutifully nods, and gets out of the way so Erwin can sit up, resting against the headboard, and Levi can sit in his lap. He raises his hips so Erwin can guide him into position and moans lowly as the Commander slips easily inside of him.  Eren watches in fascination as Levi is bounced on Erwin's cock, his eyes jumping from the blissful expression, his stiff nipples, his leaking cock bobbing in the air as he's fucked.  He's so into the show he forgets the reason he's there until Levi opens one eye to look evenly at him, and extends a hand. Eren swallows nervously and shuffles forward.  Surely he won't fit in there as well, Levi's small enough, tight enough as it is and now that Erwin's thick cock is inside him?  How can he do this?

He readies himself as he poises his cock millimeters away from Levi's entrance, Erwin having paused his motions to ease the penetration a bit.

Levi caresses his cheek, tracing his jawline, hoping the look he has on his face is encouraging.  Eren looks at Erwin and receives a smile as well as broad hands spreading Levi's legs wider.  He surges forward, there's a brief lull as his cock pushes at the muscle, then he's inside Levi, Erwin's cock nestled tightly against his own.

Levi's head drops back onto Erwin's shoulder as he moans in approval.  The stretch, the burn, the fullness of the two cocks cradled inside his body.  It's heavenly. And they haven't even started to fuck him yet.

It's awkward at first, trying to find a rhythm that Levi likes and is comfortable with, but it's long since been established that if everyone's clean and he's properly lubed up, they can go as rough as they want with him.

But they don't want to do that.  Not tonight.

Aided by Eren, Erwin resumes bringing Levi up off their cocks and dragging him back down.  For all his strength in battle, he is a ragdoll in their arms now, limp and pliant with pleasure.  Watching him writhe between them, calling out choked versions of their names as his prostate is constantly stimulated, causes fire to simmer under their skin and they fuck him harder, faster, however he wants it because tonight is about him, and they are just tools for his pleasure.

Eren can't take it, the noises of their bodies making a lewd  _schlick_ with every thrust, the thick heat of Erwin's cock pressed against his own combined with Levi's convulsing walls becomes too much and he comes with a growl, biting Levi's shoulder.

Erwin had been close to coming already, but at the feel of Eren's hot cum being released inside Levi and onto his own cock has him making rough, guttural noises as he fucks Levi and he comes as well, leaving a matching bitemark on Levi's opposite shoulder.

Levi can't help but throw his head back and laugh in exhilaration as they keep fucking into him, carving him open, making him feel so  _full_ , and when they come inside of him, when they wrap their hands around his straining erection, he loses it and comes with a yell over their fists.

He collapses into Erwin's chest, panting raggedly as they kiss every inch of scarred skin they can reach. 

He tells them he loves them

They tell him "We know."

"Happy birthday Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eruriren needs more DP. Eren gettin DP'd. Levi gettin DP'd. Erwin gettin DP'd. more DP for this awesome trio.
> 
> thank you for supporting this dick bouquet my dears!!!! Your comments/kudos/bookmarks are much appreciated and make me very happy!!
> 
> no seriously i love you guys for encouraging me and my dumb AUs i needed that. <3<3<3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> what r u doin in here complicated feelings this is a porno not a goddamn nicholas sparks novel
> 
> ...
> 
> can u imagine a nicholas sparks novel but with titans holy shit dude


End file.
